A Demon Dragon Hunters Scarlet Flame
by The Ultimate penguin
Summary: Natsu marks erza as his mate after the battle with aria in which he gave her his magic and a fusion of both his and her magic and even after all that erza has to pick natsu other mates for him what the hell will she do
1. New powers and Titania's training

**A Demon Dragon Hunters Scarlet Flame's **

Chapter 1: New Power And Titania's Training

_'thinking'_

"talking"

"**attacks/technique**"

**This idea is not mine it belongs to shinji01ikari and The Pirates Life I'm just borrowing the idea and tweaking it a bit is all.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail at all I own nothing fairy tails is own by every one that has right to it.**

* * *

_RIGHT AFTER THE BATTLE OF AIRA_

"Damn it Erza stay with me" Natsu said as he was holding a barely conscious Erza. Erza had taken a lot of damage while blocking the Jupiter cannon and aria had managed to deal some devastating blows to the mighty Titania It was debatable that she would make it out of the castle alive or not.

"Natsu just bring Erza and let's go." Gray said while watching the rest of his friends leave the crumbling castle

"Gray go."

"But Natsu."

"Just go already damn it I'll catch up later!" Natsu shouted at Gray. The ice mage didn't hesitate and he left with some guilt.

"Natsu...go save Lucy ill be fine." Erza said

"No you look like your on death-bed Erza I'm not leaving you behind!" Natsu said as she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Natsu promise me you will protect the guild... promise me that you will live with no regrets and never look back." Erza asked while caressing his cheek.

"What Erza don't talk like that don't go." By now Natsu was on the verge of tears. He felt helpless so weak watching a comrade dyeing right in his arms. he started to think of anything he could do then he remembered something that could save Erza's life something that Igneel taught him.

_'Remember Natsu to choose carefully on who you use this Natsu because once you mark a woman her life force will be intertwined with yours until you draw your last breath.'_ Natsu remembered Igneel's words

"Natsu promise me."

"No regrets right Erza." Natsu said

Erza then felt Natsu's fangs enter her neck. for a good minute all she felt as if her hole body was in fire she had her eyes closed she open them so she her magic circle and Natsu above her and Natsu the seals came together as they got closer her body didn't fell like it was on fire only a warm sensation was left when the magic circles finally came together Erza felt 10 times more powerful no 20 times stronger than she was before at first she was skeptical at what Natsu did but she then look at the wound on her stomach it was completely healed not even a scar. the cut was pretty deep she then looked at her right arm it was completely healed as well Aira had broke her entire right arm during there fight she then noticed natsu magic seal on her right shoulder looked at Natsu he was breathing heavily for a bit then he caught his breath.

"Natsu what did you do to me?" Erza asked as she watched him spit her blood out his mouth he then got up and stuck out his hand she took it as he helped her up.

"I gave you half of my magic power Erza and more but I'll explain after we beat phantomI promise." Natsu said he than ran of to go save Lucy from the iron dragon slayer Gajeel.

"Natsu...Thank you...you dumb ass." Erza said as she thanked her pink hair friend she knew what he meant by more he saved her life by weakening him self Erza then felt a fluttering feeling in her stomach.

"What this." She said as she felt the foreign feeling then the feeling got replace as Erza got really weak all of a sudden she fell to one knee breathing heavily she then heard a loud explosion she smiled to her self knowing it was her dumb ass wait her dumb ass. Erza then got up and was about to leave saying that she would sort these new feelings for Natsu later then she heard a taunting voice.

"Leaving so soon miss Titania?" Jose asked in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Yea I was just about to leave you got a problem with that?" Erza retorted in the same tone Jose used.

"Yes I do you see my problem is can't let you leave here alive." Jose said in a tone that went from playful to menacing. Erza knew she was no match for Jose but now with this sudden burst of fatigue he could probably flick her and she would go down. Then they both felt another explosion Jose frowned while Erza smiled and blushed a little knowing who caused it.

"That dragon of your is quite the unruly one isn't he? Jose asked already knowing the answer.

"Yea he may be unruly but that's why I-we loves him." Erza said catching her self on what she about to say.

"Your right Erza that is one of the reasons we love Natsu." Erza heard her master say she turned around to see master Makarov behind her she smiled a tears came to the corner of her good eye.

"Master." Erza said as she wiped the tears away from her eye.

"Aw Makarov I was hoping I would get the pleaser of killing you today." Jose said as he scowled at Makarov.

"Erza get out of here my dear." Makarov order Erza.

"Yes master." Erza said knowing if she stayed she only get in his way. When Erza tried to leave Jose fired a **dead wave **at her but Makarov blocked it and that started the fight between guild master of phantom lord and the master of fairy tail. Erza then felt like something was wrong with Natsu so she decided to go see if he and Lucy were ok as Erza climbed the stairs to were Natsu was fighting Gajeel she felt the guild masters power as they clashed the building tremble more then when Natsu was fighting. Erza new the fight was over because she couldn't feel natsu magical power any more that's is what worried her she couldn't feel his magic any more and that frighten her she almost got to the top of the castle when she felt a really warm light below her she then realized that master Makarov casted **Fairy Law **to beat Jose after the light subsided she continued up the stairs she finally reached the top there she saw Natsu past out Erza than ran up to him when she got close to him and she got on her knees she saw his chest rise and fall in a regular patter erza then let out a sigh she didn't know she had.

"You scared me you idiot I'm glad your alright." Erza than pick natsu sleeping form and brought him closer to her chest. Erza then looked at the destroyed guild hall and all the members cheering from there victory while absently mined running her fingers three Natsu's hair. She looks at Natsu face her heart started to beat faster and her body started to heat up as she leans over his face letting his warm breath wash over her making her blush as she felt a uncontrollable urge to do something to Natsu even though she doesn't know what it is. As is her body was screaming at her to do something.

_'But what' _she thought her face only inches away from his and decide to do something she never thought she would do to a man she brushed her lips against his this cause a unknown sensation to increase as her breathing became more shallow and her hands started to roam over his exposed chest and navel draw circles with her left hand while her right cupped his check.

"Natsu." Her voice filled with need and desire

_'what's happening to me?'_ She thought as she started to rub her thighs as a unknown sensation started to form in her crouch as she continued to look at his face caressing it with her right hand.

"I'm sorry Natsu." Erza said as she captured natsu lips in a clumsy kiss stoking the burning sensation her body. After a few seconds she felt Natsu shift casing her to stop see if he was awake, seeing that his eyes were still closed as she heard him something incoherent and snuggled closer to Erza making her blush and smile at how adorable Natsu look asleep

"I never really noticed it before. He really is a good looking guy." She said to herself as she look at him again and decided to continue what she started earlier telling her self as she practice kissing him again.

"Am I in love with Natsu?" Erza asked her self as her heart beat faster and the unknown sensation between her legs started to get worse.

"Maybe I am, my heart beats fast when I look at him, and I feel a strong need to be with him and a very strong urge to do something to him but I don't know what?" she said a little frustrated at how incompetent she is In the matters of the heart as she mistakes lust for love.

"I need to learn more about love before I decide what I will do" she said to herself as she looks at him again and decided to continue what she started earlier telling herself that she'll need to practice to get better at kissing seeing that she still couldn't find the right position. As the seconds pass by as she started to get the hang of it she tried to deepen the kiss and started to nibble on Natsu's lower lip and the unknown sensation between her legs started to spread over her body as her breathing becomes more ragged and her lips more needy as she inhaled his scent of rose and earth that seems to make her intoxicated with it and just allowed her instincts to take control. She used her right hand that's cupping his cheek and placed it on his chin and opened his mouth a little and dived right in as she started to explore his mouth.

'_He taste nice_' she thought as she continues her little practice session as her hands continued to caress and roam Natsu's body until the hand that's drawing imaginary circles on his stomach started to travel lower until it reach the waist band of his trousers causing her to instantly stop what she's doing and stare at her hand as her fingers where starting to go inside.

"What is wrong with me?" she said to herself as she caught herself doing something unladylike even though her definition of it is far different from the aristocrats of fiore she still considers herself as a lady a strong and capable lady. She was brought out of her musings when she heard the person sleeping on her groans.

Natsu yawns as he opens his eyes as he had the strange taste in his mouth. "Oh, hey Erza what's up" he asked as he stretches his arms never bothering to stand up as he is comfortable at were he is currently resting.

"Hey Natsu, We won" she said a little flustered as she saw him stare at her and started to notice how close they are but never bothering to move as she enjoyed his presence more than she would like.

"Oh yeah, Fairy Tail rules!" he cheered as he grins at her which she just nods and looks at the direction of their guild so Natsu won't notice her blush as she berates herself for her weakness.

"Hey Erza" he called her as he too looked at the place were their guild once stood.

"Hmm" was her reply scared that her voice would betray her calm exterior still trying to recover from her earlier actions.

"You know when I was sleeping. I dreamt that happy was running his hands over my body" this caused Erza's façade to crack but kept her calm as she was annoyed to be compared to happy and relieved she won't be found out and just urge him to continue "and the creepy thing that happy did was kiss me, but the weird thing is he doesn't taste like fish, but he taste sweet, like strawberry cheesecake" was the last thing he said before he passed out from a blow to the gut delivered by Erza who by now has a very pronounce tick mark on her head.

"HEYYY ERZAAA!" Happy shouts as he saw both of them alright as he landed beside them and asked if Natsu was ok as he could see Natsu's soul hovering over his mouth.

"He's fine" she said a little angry as she removed Natsu and laid him of the floor and she stands up and reequips her Heaven's wheel armor and flew off back to their friends leaving happy to carry the unconscious Natsu.

_FAIRY HILLS ERZA ROOM AUGUST 13TH X784 11:30 PM_

Erza was in her home reading one of her smut novels but her mind keep wandering back to her favorite pink haired dragon slayer earlier today she ran into Natsu in the market today she was absently minded walking in the streets Natsu was looking for her because the days after the defeat of Phantom Lord he tripped and slammed her to the ground he was on top of her he pined her to the ground and asked her why she was avoiding her. Erza was some were else when this happening she Was in her own little world hoping that natsu would take her right there and then out in the middle of the street after natsu snapped her back to reality she gained a blush and kyaa and punch natsu off her and ran to the guild when natsu retire she apologized and went home

As she arrived she closed the door, leaned on it, slid down, and pondered the reasons of her sudden outburst after a few seconds of finding no answers to her questions, she stands up and went to her bathroom to take a cool shower to clear her mind of those thoughts that still plague her mind after their little accident and now she's sitting on edge of her bed wrapped only in a towel staring at the ceiling, at a loss on what's happening to her.

"Why did the thought of Natsu taking advantage of me entered my mind and what's worse I almost wished it was real" Erza said as she continues to stare at the same ceiling like waiting for it to answer her question. "I even challenge him to a fight that I know I would definitely win seeing as Natsu still needs some growing up to do" she lays down on the bed with her arm on her forehead.

"Natsu" she said his name with longing as the thoughts of their meeting came rushing back to her causing a knot to form in the pit of her stomach as she relieves those thoughts, her breathing became shallow and her body felt like its burning as a uncontrollable itch started to form in her sex, she sits up and took the book she was currently reading and read it as she started to imagine that the characters in the book was her and Natsu. Her free hand started to travel down south to her moistening sex and touched it causing her to stop as a jolt of pleasure run up her spine.

"I never knew it's this soft" Erza whispered recovering from the new sensation. She started slowly tracing her labia and another jolt ran through her body causing her to lie down on the bed as her towel unlatched itself from her curvaceous form as her breathing become ragged and sweat started forming over her body.

"Why am I doing this? Thinking of Natsu in such a way" Erza asked herself as her hand continues to trace her folds until her fingers hit a small nub on the top of her sex causing her to gasp from the increased amount of pleasure she received from just a glancing touch as her sex started releasing small amounts of her fluids, she continues her experiment spreading open her labia and running her middle finger along the length of her moistening sex, her juices started to flow at a steady rate and her pace becoming a little erratic as this was her first time doing such an act much less feeling an immense amount of lust toward the opposite sex. She continues tracing her slit changing the pace to find a way to quench the growing pit in her stomach biting her thumb while muttering Natsu's name every so often when a cold breeze swept inside her room causing her nipples to become painfully stiff making her moan in the process and she looks out the window towards the star filled skies, removing her hand looking at it glisten from her own juices and some form of reason came knocking back on her head.

"This is wrong" she said as another cold breeze came in and left her feeling cold as a thin sheen of sweat has already form all over her body causing her to notice the painful hardening of her nipple and the building heat from her sex as she lost all will to think and just went with her instincts.

'_I know this is wrong_' she gasp as she started her ministrations again '_but I can't stop, it just feels too good_' she started to change her tactics and started to play with her clit as the pleasure increased she closed eyes savoring the pleasurable sensations she's feeling discarding the book her other hand was holding and started to play with her breast kneading and fondling it as her pleasure heightens and the knot in the pit of her stomach coils tighter. She began calling for his name loosing herself in the sensation and she accidentally slips a finger inside as her finger started thrusting and her other hand started to twist and tug on her hardened nipple.

'_I'm sorry Natsu, my body won't listen to me… it just feels too good_' she thought as another finger joined its sister thrusting inside her folds curling her fingers and managed to hit her g-spot causing her to screech and her ministrations rougher as her hips started thrusting in conjunction with her fingers splattering some of her juices of the bed.

"My hips won't stop moving… amazing…so good. Ahhh… Natsu" she gasped while continuing her ministrations as her pleasure filled mind envisioned Natsu over her body and his shaft was the one that was ravaging her sex as the mounting pressure in her sex becomes unbearable made her scream each time her fingers would go deeper.

"Something's coming… I'm cumming… NATSUUU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she experienced her first orgasm. Her body convulsed and went rigid as her sex flushed out a large quantity of her juices staining the bed causing the knot in the pit of her stomach to disappear. After coming down from her orgasm she looks out at the window again as a tear fell from her eye feeling completely ashamed at what she has done. Pleasuring herself with the image of a person she thought of as a brother even though she felt completely relaxed and the feeling of need towards Natsu lessen it didn't help the situation and as sleep slowly took over.

_ONE WEEK AFTER THE DEFEAT OF PHANTOM THE CONSTRUCTION SITE FOR THE NEW FAIRY TAIL GUILD HALL AUGUST 16TH X784 1:34 PM_

It has been one week since the defeat of phantom lord and 4 days since she touched her self and Natsu still hasn't told Erza what he did to her she wanted to know because the day after they defeated phantom Erza found that her right hand was on fire with out her even realizing it until she went to get her strawberry cheesecake from Mira she put her hand down on the bar and it bursted into flames naturally like any normal person they would freak out and try to put out but Erza like we all know is not normal she had a friend that could eat fire but some thing happened when she breath in some of the fire came towards her mouth she backed away not knowing what to do but then Natsu came just in time and ate the flames he asked what the hell happen Erza just shrugged no knowing what caused the flames then Natsu noticed that her right hand was on fire Natsu ate those flames coming from her hands quickly when the flames left her hand there was no burn no nothing Natsu took Erza hand in his looking it over when he did that Erza blushed a little that foreign feeling came back to her stomach she didn't no how to explain it every time Natsu looked at her every time he grinned at her every time he called for her every time he cowered in fear of her every time she felt like going up to the fool and kissing him or hug him for all he's worth But that has to wait she need to know what is happening.

"Natsu come down here we need to talk." Erza said

"Hold on Erza give me one sec." Natsu said as he finished nailing in What was suppose to be a wall to the second floor He then jumped down and landed right in front of Erza.

"What's up?" Natsu asked

"I've been meaning to ask you about what you did to me during the war with phantom?" Erza asked Natsu while taking her construction hat.

"How about we take a wake".

"Ok." Erza said as they where about to leave Gray spotted them

"Hey flame brain where the hell you going slacking off already." Gray said as lifted some lumber of his shoulders

"What was that you sorry excuse for a ice cube." Natsu taunted

"Do I really have to repeat my self dumb ass."

"You want to start something dipshit." by now they were head to head

"It ill be over before you know it."

"That's enough!" Shouted the mighty Titania as she pounded both of them into the ground she then grab Natsu and dragged him out of the hole she put him in.

_NEAR NATSU AND HAPPY'S HOUSE AUGUST 16TH X784 1:40_

"Explain now." Erza asked

"Ok Back when Igneel was teaching me dragon slayer magic he old me the power of the dragons fangs." Natsu said while pointing to his fangs

"So what do they do?"

"Well they give the person I bite half of my magic power and gives them a copy my power and creates a new power if the person I bite has magic and..." Natsu said as he trailed off on the last part.

"Just say it Natsu." Erza said in a genital tone

"I've marked use as my mate for the rest of eternity and forces you to have feeling for me if you already didn't have them." When he said that Erza eyes widened that's why she was feeling flustered every time she was near Natsu.

"So I'm basically being forced to love you." Erza said with no disappointment in her voice but

"Yea Erza but there is something you should know."

"Well what is it?" Erza question him.

"I've all ways had a crush on you that's why I marked you with out regretting it." Natsu said as he look at her with a loving gaze and a blush spread across his checks

"What about Lisanna I all ways thought you liked her." Erza questioned him

"Lisanna was my best friend nothing more she may have thought that it was more but i didn't." Natsu told Erza then finally had enough and kisses him she put her hand around his neck and he put his hands on her waist then erza felt Natsu's tong poke her mouth wanting entry she open her mouth and began there battle for dominance that natsu easily won they broke apart because of the lack of air

"Is there anymore you need to tell me before we continue." Erza said with a suductive gaze

"Yea a few more things like how you are gonna get my dragon slayer magic and we need to activate the fusion of our magic power." Natsu told erza that she would be the next flame dragon slayer and that she had a new power

"So I have your dragon slayer magic?" Erza questioned

"Yes."

"And I have a power that is a fusion of "the knight" and your dragon slayer magic?" Erza asked

"Yes."

"Is there any thing else?"

"Yes there is."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to explain how a dragon Loves." Natsu told her

"Go on." Erza told Natsu to continue as raunchy thoughts started to go play out in side her head as her face turned the same color as her hair Natsu then flicked her forehead snapping her back to reality

"Ow"

"Not like that you pervert gees you have a dirty mind." natsu said as erza looked at him with wide eyes

"How did you..."

"Know what you were think well your face got really red and you spaced out and I'm not as innocent as every one thinks." Natsu told Erza.

"Oh so what did you mean?" Erza questioned

"What I meant by how a dragon shows love for his mate by being the only one they love dragon slayers are like dragons they only have one mate for the rest of eternity but there is a exception to this dragon kings can have up to 3 mates also can there sons or daughters I fall into this category because Igneel is the flame dragon king."Natsu explained

"So I won't be the only one you love." Erza said disappointed that she had to share her Dragon.

"Yea but Erza remember that I will love all 3 of you equally after you choose the other 2." Natsu said.

"Wait I'll choose your other mates?" Erza said surprised

"Well not you exactly your magic will." Natsu said

"How will I know which is your next mate?" Erza questioned

"Your eyes will turn into gold slits and you will get very horny." Natsu said. After hearing him say that she blushed

"Will it be a guy or a girl?" Erza asked

"A girl."

"Why?"

"It's based on which gender I like." Natsu said

"Ok so when I'm near a girl my magic choose my eyes will turn into golden slits and I will get horny?"

"Yes but first I half to train you in how to use my dragon slayer magic." Natsu said im a excited tone which Erza giggle at.

"Ok when do we start?"

* * *

**_OMAKE_**

A chibi Natsu and Erza stand in front of the request board_._

Erza(Confused): So Natsu should we tell the guild that I'm your mate?

Natsu: I don't see any reason not to since you have my matting mark on your shoulder there.

Erza(Getting it): Oh so that's why your magic circle is on my right shoulder what's it suppose to mean?

Natsu(Possevie): The mark means that your mine and mine alone no one else can have you your mine Erza!

Erza(Happy): Well That's good because I don't want to be anybody's but yours.

Natsu(Happy): Good.

Natsu&Erza: Next time on **A Demon Dragon Hunters Scarlet Flame** Bumps in the road

Natsu(thinking): I wonder who my 2 other mates are gonna be.

* * *

** I know I stole most of the chapter from ****shinji01ikari but I wanted to throw it in there next chapter will be more original but until next time ULTIMATE PEGUIN OUT! **


	2. Bumps in the road

**A Demon Dragon Hunters Scarlet Flame**

Chapter 2: Bumps in the road

_'thinking'_

"talking"

"**attacks/technique**"

* * *

_CLEARING IN THE EAST FOREST SEPTEMBER 16TH X784 2:00 AM_

It has been one month since Natsu told Erza about her becoming his mate and gaining **dragon slayer magic**.Erza has not yet able to fully control the power of the flame dragon but she getting there she is now able to control the fire to were it won't set ablaze all by it self with out her knowing it. Erza also hasn't unlocked the fused power of her **dragon slayer magic** and her **re-quip** yet so she hasn't bothered about trying to unlock that from what Natsu told her the fused power comes from a need not a desire so she stopped trying to unlock that for now. Right now Erza was in her and Natsu's bed awake looking at the ceiling in the dark with her arms behind her head Natsu was next to her with his back to her sound asleep. If you haven't guessed yet Natsu and Erza moved in together they also told the guild that they were basically married and that they loved each other but they didn't tell the guild that natsu was going to have 2 other girls become his lovers. Almost all of the guild was happy for them except for one. that person was if you haven't already guessed it was miss Mirajane Strauss fairy tails poster girl and ex-demon was jealous of her old rival She has had a crush on Natsu since they were kids but she didn't want to hurt her precious little sister Lisanna but now she was gone and she can't hurt her anymore but he was already taken so she wouldn't but little did she know that she was going to be the Natsu's next mate so yea but anyway let's get back on track here.

_'I can't believe Mira's gonna be Natsu's next mate.' _Erza thought as she recalled what happen earlier that day

_**(FLASH BACK BITCHES(I'm sorry if your offended)YEA!)**  
_

Earlier That day it was around noon and Erza was hungry for her favorite strawberry cheesecake and some fire she had taken a likening to fire ever since she became a dragon slayer of fire but never mind that now titana was hungry and no one would stop her from eating her favorite foods

"Mira I would like a slice of strawberry cheesecake and some fire please?" Erza asked the silver haired barmaid as she took a seat at the bar.

"Sure thing Erza coming right up!" Mirajane said with her normal enthusiasm but some thing caught Erza's eye this time. Erza felt attracted to the beautiful barmaid she started to feel horny all of a sudden. Erza then watched Mira leave to go get her cake and fire. As Mira left to go get the food Erza looked over the bar to look at Her old rivals ass she was almost tempted to jump over the bar run up and pin the ex-demon of fairy tail to the ground and take her right there but Erza had a little bit of self control not to do that.

"Hey Erza!" Lucy called to her red headed friend.

"Huh What oh sorry You need something Lucy?" Erza asked as she snapped back to reality and blush a little. Erza was consumed by the hypnotic power of Mirajane Strauss ass.

"Geez I called your name like six time I thought you were never gonna stop looking at Mira's butt." Lucy said annoyed

"Y-Y-You saw that?" Erza stuttered as her face turned the same color as her hair.

"Yes I did." Lucy stated

"I'm sorry Lucy did you need something?" Erza asked

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go on a job with me." Lucy said

"No Im sorry Lucy maybe some other time ok." Erza offered

"Hugh fine I'll just go ask Gray or Natsu." Lucy sighed as the celestial Spirit Mage was about to go fined idiot 1 and idiot 2 she noticed some thing wired about Erza's eyes "Erza what's wrong with your eyes?" Lucy asked.

"What are you talking about Lucy?" Erza asked having a idea of what it already was.

"Well your eyes there gold slits." Lucy stated

"Oh that nothing must be left over effect of my **dragon slayer magic **I was training earlier this morning." Erza said nervously Erza only told her closes friends that she had gained **fire dragon slayer magic**.

"If you say so." Lucy said

"Its fine don't worry." Erza said inwardly panicking as she watched Lucy walk away.

'_Shit shit shit shit indeed to get out of here before I do something I regret.'_ Erza thought as she about get up and leave Mira came back with her food.

"Here you go Erza." Mira said as she gave the fairy queen her food

"T-T-Thank you Mira. Erza said as she ate her cake and fire and recorded time and ran out the guild pass Natsu who just got there one thing Natsu noticed was that Erza face was a deep shade of red.

"Mira do you know what's wrong with Erza?" Natsu asked The beautiful barmaid. All he got from Mira was a shrug saying she didn't know.

**(END OF FLASHBACK BITCHES (AGAIN SORRY IF YOUR OFFENDED)YEA!)**

_'What should I do?' _Erza asked her self Erza then quietly got out of the bed so she would not wake her dragon Erza then quietly left the room she had moved into Natsu's shack but in the month she moved in she made him expand the house so she would have room for her Armors and stuff Natsu shack was now a two story house with 4 bedrooms 2 baths and a basement which was really a armory if you think about it because that's where Erza kept her vast amount of Armors in there but any way she left the house to go take her frustrations out on erza walked into the forest until she found a clearing

"WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO!" Erza yelled in frustration as pillar of fire erupted from her body.

"I want Natsu for myself but Mira look so good~." Erza said with want in her voice at the end of her sentence.

"No I want him for myself but she was so sexy~." After Erza said that she wanted to rip out her own hair she let the pillar of fire die down but. Erza then noticed something that the light that her fire provided didn't vanish after she stop her flames she looked around until she saw that most of the forest behind her was on fire her eyes went wide and she became frantic.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Erza said franticly as she tried to eat all the fire before whole forest caught on fire she was going to have a long night.

* * *

**OMAKE**

A chibi Mirajane and Lucy stood in front of the request board.

Lucy(confused): Hey Mira do you know what was up with Erza today?

Mirajane(confused): I don't know Lucy all I know is that she ate her cake and fire really fast and ran out the guild like a mad man with a blush across her face.

Lucy(thinking):Well maybe had to do wither staring at your but.

Mirajane(surprised): Erza was staring at my ass.

Lucy(confused): Yeah she was I don't know ill just ask her what's up tomorrow.

Mirajane&Lucy: Next time on **A Demon Dragon Hunters Scarlet Flame** The next mate.

Mirajane(Thinking): I wounded why Erza was staring at my ass?

* * *

**AND DONE WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT IT WAS MORE ORIGINAL THAN THE FIRST CHAPTER SO YEA REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW AND ALL FLAMES WILL BE GIVEN TO NATSU&ERZA SO ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT ALSO SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORTER THAT THE FIRST ONE.**


	3. The next mate

**A Demon Dragon Hunters Scarlet Flame**

Chapter 3: The next mate

_'thinking'_

"talking"

"**Attacks/technique**"

* * *

_NATSU,ERZA,AND HAPPY'S HOUSE TUESDAY SEPTEMBER 20TH X784 6:00 PM_

"Erzaaa Happy dinners ready!" The pink haired dragon slayer called to his girlfriend. if you haven't guessed Natsu was the cook of the house because Erza couldn't cook to save her life even if she tried and happy was a flying talking cat so yea and natsu was pretty good cook he could rival if not be better than Mirajane's cooking.

"We'll be right there!" Erza hollered back "Come on Happy Let's go get some food." Erza told the blue cat.

"Aye sir I want my fishy." Happy said which made Erza giggle at the cat she then petted his head before getting up of the couch and walking into the kitchen/dining room.

"Smells good what's for dinner?" Erza asked hugging Natsu from behind and kissing him on the check as he fix his and Erza's plate.

"Pasta." Natsu said as he turned around and gave Erza a quick kiss on the lips before he placed the plates on the table. Erza sat down at the table with happy sitting next to her eagerly waiting for his cooked fish.

"Fishy fishy fishy fishy." Happy sang which earned him a giggle and a chuckle from both the pinkette and the red head.

"Here you go buddy." Natsu said as he hand him a smoked salmon.

"Yea my fish." Happy said excitedly which made Natsu chuckle and Erza giggle. Erza then took her firs bite of the pasta her dragon made. The food made Erza moan in delight which made Natsu blush a little before Erza moved in with him no one praised him for his cooking so every time Erza praised him for his cooking he get a little embarrassed.

"You know Natsu if the hole mage thing doesn't work out you could be a chef." Erza said as she ate more of her pasta.

"I know you tell me every time I cook." Natsu said as he ate his pasta.

"I'm serious Natsu you could be a really great chef." Erza told her dragon

"Well thank you Erza you tell me that every time to." Natsu said as he got up and got more pasta.

"Your welcome." Erza said

"So did any thing happen while I was gone?" Natsu asked as he just got back from a mission with Lucy

"Y-Y-Yea." Erza stuttered as she look at her plate.

"What did something bad happen while I was gone?" Natsu asked worried from the way.

"What nothing bad happen I-I-I-I." Erza said as she took in a deep breath. "I found your next mate." Erza said a little nervous

"That's great why were you so nervous to tell me?" Natsu asked his mate.

"Well it means that I won't get you for my self and I'm going to have to share you." Erza said in shame.

"Well don't worry about that your going to fall in love with the mates any way even if you don't want to it's like how your magic forces you to love me it will force you to love them." Natsu said

"R-Really why didn't you tell me that at first." Erza said a little pissed and surprised.

"Um..."

"You forgot didn't you?"

"Yea I remembered when I was on the mission with Lucy I'm sorry I'm forcing you to love me and 2 other girls." Natsu said apoplectically

"It's ok Natsu all that matters that I love you and I don't care for a long time now all I've ever wanted was a family and I don't mean like fairy tail I mean a real family where its my own that I could have kids with the man I love or the girls I love and you have given me that chance Natsu I don't care if you are forcing it all on me it just mean's that you made it easier for me to have that family so thank you Natsu." Erza said as she told Natsu what she wanted that she could only dream till now but the man she was spending the rest of her life with was Jellal not Natsu and 2 other girls.

"Your welcome Erza and I never thought I could have a family after Igneel left but like you said Fairy tails a family but I would like my own personal family and you have made that possible and who ever you found to be my second mate." Natsu said lovingly as he got up and went over to Erza and gave her a long passionate kiss they broke apart because of the lack of air. After the kiss they sat there In each other's arms.

"So Who's my next mate?" Natsu asked eager to find out who it was he was hoping it was something he new well not some random girl that Erza was sitting by or some one she passed on the way to some where.

"Its Mirajane."

"Damn it."

"What You don't like Mira?"

"Its not that I don't like Mira it's just..."

"Ha Natsu you oh me fish for a week." Happy laughed

"You made a bet on who your second mate was gonna be?" Erza asked surprised.

"Yea we did I chose Lucy or Cana and happy pick Mira or Levy." Natsu said and Erza just shook her head and went to her plate on the table and brought it to the sink.

"So when are you going to mark her?" Erza asked

"Oh I don't get the pleasure of doing that you do." Natsu said as he picked up his plate and brought it to the sink.

"Wait I-I get t-to mark M-Mira?" A little flustered and started to blush a little.

"Well I could do it but I figured since that I force you to love me you would like the pleasure of marking one of the two mates." Natsu said as he say back down at the dinner

"W-Well I guess." Erza said

"Try to do by friday." Natsu said

"Ok Why friday?" Erza asked confused.

"Because Loke gave me, you, Lucy, Gray, and Happy tickets to Akane resort and Lucy said we were leavening friday so that's why friday." Natsu said with a shrug

"I didn't know Loke was so generous." Erza said surprised

"Well me and Lucy found some thing out about Loke on the mission we were on." Natsu said.

"What did you find out?" Erza asked as her curiosity kicked in.

"Loke is the celestial spirit Leo the lion." Natsu said as he watched Erza's eyes grow wide from what he just said

"He's a celestial spirit." Erza said in amazement

"Yep he also gave his key to Lucy so she's his new owner." Natsu said as he recalled watching Lucy help Loke get back in the celestial spirt world.

"So she has another gate key?" Erza asked

"Yep he said he was the leader of the zodiac's or something I don't know I wasn't paying attention when he was telling Lucy." Natsu said with a shrug.

* * *

**_OMAKE_**

A chibi Gray and Lucy standing in front of the request board.

Gray(Confused): So let me get this straight so Erza has Natsu dragon slayer magic.

Lucy: Yes weren't you paying attention when they were explains what Natsu did to Erza?

Gray(shrugging): I was have way in during that conversation.

Lucy(annoyed): Gray that's almost as bad as your striping habits and put some cloths on.

Gray(frantic): Where the hell did they go I swear my cloths have a mind there own!

Lucy(sighed): I don't care what happen to them just find them.

Gray(ready): Lucy did Erza tell you about the next job where going on. 

Lucy(curious): No she didn't what is the job about.

Gray(excited): We'er going on a s-class job to take down a giant dark guild.

Lucy(scared): A-A g-g-giant dark guild.

Gray(deadpanned): Yes.

Lucy(avoiding): But we were spouse to go akane resort tomorrow.

Gray(persuading): The rewards 10,000,000 jewel and 2 gate keys.

Lucy(Excited with dollar sign For eyes): When are we leaving.

Gray: Erza said she had to mark Mira first or something.

Gray&Lucy: Next Time on **A Demon Dragon Hunters Scarlet Flame** A Knight, A Demon, And A Salamander  


Lucy(curious): I wonder what she meant by mark.

* * *

**AND DONE WITH THE THIRD CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED WARNING FOR NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE LEMON JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW SO PLEASE FAV REVIEW AND FOLLOW ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT!**


	4. A Knight A Demon And Salamander

**A Demon Dragon Hunters Scarlet Flame**

Chapter 4: A Knight A Demon And Salamander

'Thinking'

"Talking"

"**Attacks/Technique**"

**WARNING LEMON THIS CHAPTER JUST THOUGH I SHOULD WARN YOU YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ALSO IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY NOTICED OR COMMENTED ON MY GRAMAR IT ISN'T SO GOOD SO STOP TELLING ME TO FIX ITS NOT GOING TO CHANGE **

* * *

**CHARACTERS PROFILE:**

**Profile: Natsu Dragneel**

******General Information**

**Name:Natsu Dragneel**

**Nick name: Salamander**

**Race: Human**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Hair color: Pink**

**Eye color: Black/Lime Green Slits(When using his dragon slayer magic)**

******Relative: ****Erza Scarlet (Girlfriend/1st Mate), Mirajane Strauss (Girlfriend/2cd Mate), ************Erza Knightwalker (Soon to be Girlfriend/3rd Mate)**  


******************************Affiliation: Fairy Tail**

******************************Guild Mark: Right Shoulder (Red)  
**

******************************Occupation: Fairy Tail Mage**

**Magic & A****b****ilities:**

**Magic:**

**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic  
**

**B****asic Spells:**

**Fire Dragon's Roar**

**Fire Dragon's Claw**

**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**

**Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang**

**Fire Dragon's ****Brilliant Flame**

**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**

**Fire Dragon's Flame El****b****ow**

**Fire Dragon's Talon**

**Fire Dragon's ****Heavenward Halberd**

**Secret Dragon Slayer Arts:**

**Crimson Lotus Fire Dragon's Fist**

**Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame ****B****lade**

**Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus Phoenix ****B****lade**

**Demon Flame Dragon Mode (Not Yet achieved)**

**Demon Flame Dragon's Roar**

**Demon Flame Dragon's Iron Fist**

**Demon Flame Dragon's Claw**

**Demon Flame Dragon's Wing Attack**

**Demon Flame Dragon's Sword Horn**

**Demon Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame**

**Demon Flame Dragon's Hell****ward Halberd**  


******Dragon Slayer Secret Art:**

**Crimson Lotus Demon Flame Dragon's Fist**

******Crimson Lotus Exploding Demon Blade**

**Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus Demon Phoenix ****B****lade**

**Dragon God Mode (Not Yet Achieved)  
**

**B****asic Spells:**

**Flame Dragon God's Bellow**

**Flame Dragon God's Steel Fist**

**Flame Dragon God's Scythe**

**Flame Dragon God's ****Brilliant Flame**

**Flame Dragon Gods Supper**

**Dragon God Slayer Secret Arts:**

**Crimson Lotus Demon Flame Dragon God's Fist Of Devastation **

**Crimson Lotus Exploding Ryūjin Blade**

**Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus Heaven's Phoenix ****B****lade**

**Lightning Flame Dragon Mode (Not Yet Achieved)**

**B****asic Spells:**

**Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar**

**Lightning Flame Dragon's Iron Fist**

**Lightning Flame Dragon's Claw**

**Lighting Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame**

**Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer**

**Lightning Flame Dragon's ****Heavenward Halberd**

**Secret Dragon Slayer Arts:**

**Crimson Lotus Exploding Lightning ****B****lade**

**Crimson Lotus Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist**

**Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus Thunder Phoenix ****B****lade**

**Dragon Force**

**A****b****ilities:**

**Enhanced Smells  
**

**Enhanced Hearing  
**

**Enhanced Speed  
**

**Enhanced Reflex  
**

**Immense Endurance**

**Immense Strength**  


**Immense Dura****b****ility  
**

**Immense Magic Power  
**

**Master Hand to Hand Com****b****atant**

**Equipment: ****Igneel Scarf**

**Profile of Erza Scarlet**

**General Information**

**Name : Erza Scarlet**

**Nick Name : Titania  
**

**Race : Human**

**Gender : Female**

**Age : 19**

**Hair Color : Scarlet**

**Eyes Color : ****B****rown/Gold Slits(When using Dragon slayer magic)**

**Relative : Natsu Dragneel (****B****oyfriend)**

**Affiliation** : **Fairy Tail**

**Guild Mark : Left shoulder (Blue)**

**Occupation : S-Class Mage**

**Magic:**

**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**

**Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang**

**Fire Dragon's ****Brilliant Flame**

**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**

**Fire Dragon's Flame El****b****ow**

**Fire Dragon's Talon**

**Fire Dragon's Sword Slash**

**Secret Dragon Slayer Arts:**

**Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame ****B****lade**

**Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus Phoenix ****B****lade**

**Demon Flame Dragon Mode (Not Yet achieved)**

**Demon Flame Dragon's Roar**

**Demon Flame Dragon's Iron Fist**

**Demon Flame Dragon's Claw**

**Demon Flame Dragon's Wing Attack**

**Demon Flame Dragon's Sword Horn**

**Demon Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame**

**Demon Flame Dragon's Hell****ward Halberd**  


******Demon Flame Dragon's Slash**

**Dragon Slayer Secret Arts:**

**Crimson Lotus Exploding Demon Blade**

**Dragon Force**

**Requip: The Knight**

**Sword Magic: Demon ****B****lade: Crimson Sakura**

**Telekinesis**

**A****b****ilities:**

**Master Swordsmanship Specialist**

**Expert Hand to Hand Com****b****atant**

******Keen Intellect**

**Enhanced Strength**

**Enhanced Endurance**

**Enhanced Dura****b****ility**

**Enhanced Reflex**

**Enhanced Speed**

**Great Magic Power**

**Equipment:**

**Heart Kreuz Armor  
**

**Heaven's Wheel Armor  
**

**B****lack Wing Armor**

**Flame Empress Armor(Hug Up)**

**Lightning Empress Armor**

**Sea Empress Armor**

**Giant Armor**

**Adamantine Armor**

**Purgatory Armor**

**Flight Armor**

**Ro****b****e of Yuen**

**Morning Star Armor**

**Armadura Fairy: Fairy's Armor**

**Dragon Slayers Armor (Not Yet Achieved)**

* * *

_NATSU,HAPPY,AND ERZA HOUSE TUESDAY SEPTEMBER 20TH X784 9:00 PM_

"Um Erza what do I do?" Natsu asked as he stared at her DD cup size Breast If you could not guess Natsu and Erza where about to have sex Erza felt ready enough for sex so she dawned some red skimpy underwear and seduce Natsu. The moment Natsu saw Erza in the skimpy underwear blood erupted from his nose at first Natsu was a little nervous but after Erza said she was nervous to Natsu felt better he had never done anything like this before neither has Erza but some how she had got him down to just his pants and he had her down just to her red thong.

"Experiment. I don't know anything either." She said. Natsu started off by kissing her very passionately while his hand began to wander downward.

His searching hands found their target and grabbed her perfect ass. This caused Erza to moan in the kiss. Natsu then pulled away and started kissing down her neck while keeping his hand on her rear.

He placed a large amount of kisses on her neck causing her to moan very loudly and in Natsu opinion sexy. Natsu slowly moved down until he reached her beautiful breasts.

He then licked the pink perky nipple on her left breast while using his right hand to fondle her right breast. He was gently messing with the nipple causing a slight tinge of pain and lots of pleasure from Erza.

He then started to suckle on her left nipple while continuing his ministrations on her right nipple. Erza was in a state of ecstasy from having her tits worshiped by her pink haired dragon slayer. Natsu then moved his head over to give the right breast the attention that the left had had minutes ago.

He suckled on the right breast while swirling his tongue around Erza's right nipple sometimes gently nibbling on it. while he was preoccupied in her breast, Erza was slowly taking off Natsu's pants thought with a little difficulty because of the pleasure from having her tits sucked and fondled.

She was able to make his pants come off much to her relief as she didn't know if she could from the pleasure distracting her.

"Stop Natsu." She commanded even thought half of it just came off as moans but Natsu managed to understand what she had said.

"Why?" He asked wandering if Erza was having second thoughts.

"Because it is my turn to pleasure you." She said as she pushed Natsu onto the bed. She than surprised him by grabbing her large breasts and wrapping them around his penis.

She Then moved her chest up and down in a rhythmic pattern, her large and soft tits enveloping his growing cock. Natsu was letting out a few groans at what she was doing.

Erza started to lick the top of his penis whenever she would go down and his penis would emerge from her cleavage.

Natsu was being drowned in pleasure from the scarlet haired mage's cleavage. Erza was smiling to herself. 'It looks like reading those navels actually are helping me.'

Natsu wasn't able to hold himself any longer and came all over her chest.

"That's no good, I wanted to taste you." Erza said with a sexy smirk. She then started to lick around his cock causing him to get hard again.

She then wrapped her mouth around the tip going slowly on it. She was placing licks on the tip making Natsu go crazy as she teased the tip. She now started to go lower until she reached the bottom of his nine inch shaft.

She started to bob her head back and forth on his hard prick. She wrapped her hands down by his balls gently massaging them.

Natsu was groaning extremely loud in ecstasy. He let his instincts take over as he grabbed Erza's head and started to guide her along his cock.

He started deep throat the scarlet haired knight. Whenever she reached the bottom she would gag but didn't mind as she was loving how dominant Natsu was being.

Natsu then finally came in her warm mouth. Erza tried to swallow as much of his semen as possible but some escaped from her mouth.

"Time to return the favor." Natsu said as he threw her onto the bed and moved towards her panties. He slid them off and was rewarded with the sight of her nicely shaved, wet, pink pussy.

Natsu's nose was overwhelmed with the sweet smell coming from her honey pot. He moved towards it with slight nervousness. He looked up at Erza who had a red blush and nodded in approval.

Now feeling encouraged he lightly licked her lips causing Erza to moan. He then placed his face towards her warm entrance and started to lick it all over. Erza was screaming in the pleasure from this.

He then entered her with his tongue slowly pumping in and out with it, greedily tasting her love juices. Erza was gripping the blankets of the bed to keep herself from moaning even louder even though she was currently moaning loud enough to cover the whole house.

"Natsuuu I am a-about t-to-." She said while panting.

"Go ahead." Natsu's muffled voice came out saying.

"Natsu!" She called out as she reached her climax and Natsu drank away at her honey which was coming from her honey pot.

Natsu then moved his head away from her love hole and positioned his penis in. They were in the missionary position.

"Erza, are you ready because there is no going back?" Natsu asked making sure his loved one was ready.

"Yes I am ready to commit my body, heart and soul to you. Go ahead." Erza said with a loving smile. Natsu slowly entered her until he hit her hymen.

Erza nodded when Natsu looked at her and he slammed through her hymen. Erza was about to scream in pain but was silenced by a loving kiss by Natsu.

"I will go slow so you can get used to it." Natsu said softly after he kissed Erza not wanting to see her cry in pain.

He slowly thrusted into her causing her to groan out of the slight pain. Natsu was also groaning from how tight her snatch was.

He slowly started to increase his speed and the pain was turning into pleasure for the scarlet haired knight.

"FUCK ME FASTER NATSU!" She urged him and he obeyed her. Natsu started moving at a very fast pace.

"HARDER! FASTER! MAKE ME YOURS!" She shouted out to the dragon slayer while wrapping her legs around his back.

"You feel so tight and good." Natsu groaned out to Erza as he slammed even faster into her. Natsu was thrusting into Erza as fast as Humanly possible.

"ERZA I AM ABOUT TO CUM!" Natsu yelled after a while of slamming in to her love hole.

"CUM INSIDE ME! SPRAY MY INSIDES WITH YOUR SEMEN!" Erza moaned out and the two climaxed together.

They both lied down in the bed together. Natsu crawled up towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Erza Scarlet." He said lovingly.

"I love you too, Natsu Dragneel." She said as she kissed him. The two then feel asleep in each other's embrace.

_NATSU,HAPPY,AND ERZA HOUSE WEDNESDAY SEPTEMBER 21ST X784 5:00 AM_

Natsu woke up in a cold sweet he had a nightmare where Igneel came to magnolia and killed all his friends as he road on top of him laughing like a mad man but no the nightmare didn't end there oh no it end when Natsu jumped of the top of Igneel and went up to the last person standing it was Erza he went up to and made her beg for mercy when she submitted he made her his sex slave he and then after not being able to satisfy him self with her he snapped her neck so yay he a fucked up dream to say none the less.

"Huff huff it was just a dream just a dream." Natsu said as he brought his hands to his head but when he put his left hand down he felt some one else he looked over and saw Erza sleeping peacefully he then remember what he did last night with her and Gained a little blush across his checks he then got of the bed and slipped his pants on and his scarf went to go train for a little bit

_CLEARING IN THE EAST FOREST __WEDNESDAY SEPTEMBER 21ST X784 7:00 AM_

Natsu had been training for two hours straight he thought about going. Home and getting something to eat because who can train on a empty stomach Natsu was laying down in a crater with arms behind his head he made looking up at the blue and orange sky the sun was starting to come up.

Natsu was thinking about the nightmare he had but his thought were interrupted by his scarlet haired girlfriend standing over him.

"What you thinking about Natsu?" Erza asked

"Nothing in particular mostly food and how I'm gonna go home and make breakfast why do you ask?" Natsu said as he look up at Titania

"Well you looked like you were thinking about something and if your think about something it's usually something serious." Erza said

"Yea your right i was i shouldn't keep anything from you." Natsu sighed as he got up one thing he noticed about Erza when he was getting up was that Erza as not wearing her armor but some white flip flops with black straps black sweat pants and his vest "My vest looks good on you." Natsu complemented his girl friend

"Your right you shouldn't keep anything from me and thank you." Erza said as she took the complemented her boyfriend gave her "So whats on your mind?"

"Well..." Natsu began as he told Erza about his nightmare she looked at him in horror but then she saw that Natsu was scared so she brought him into a tight hug "Erza I never want to happen!" Natsu said in a scared tone

"It's ok Natsu it won't I promise." Erza said in a soothing as she hugged him tighter and kiss the side right side of his face they pulled away and looked each other in the eye right before what would have been long passionate kiss if there stomachs didn't grumble the couple laughed at there stomachs

"I think there talking to us." Erza said with a laugh

"Yea I think your right let's go get some food." Natsu also said with a laugh as he gave Erza quick kiss on the lips right before they walked back to there house hand in hand."

_PARTLY BULIT FAIRY TAIL GUILD HALL WEDNESDAY SEPTEMBER 21ST X784 10:00 AM_

"WERE BACK!" Natsu shouted as he kicked the front doors to the guild open and walked in with Erza hand and hand. "Ow" Natsu said as Erza bonked him on the head

"Natsu how many times have I told you not to do that you could break the door!" Erza said annoyed at her dragons actions.

"Hehe Good Morning You two." Mira said with a giggle as she walked over to the couple

"M-Morning M-Mirajane." Erza said a little flustered as her checks got a little pink and her eyes turned to there golden slits.

"M-Morning M-Mira." Natsu stammered as he was also getting the effect of his dragon slayer magic as his eyes turned lime green slits.

"Um something the matter you two?" Mirajane questioned

"Nothing at all!" The couple replied quickly

"Ok if you guys say so." Mira said she then noticed Erza wasn't wearing her armor she was wearing her white blouse and blue skirt black boots and Natsu scarf she has been wearing Natsu scarf since they moved into together.

"No armor to day Erza?" Mira questioned

"Ya why dose it look wired?" Erza asked looking at her self over."

"No no it's just you don't wear your armor as often anymore is all." Mirajane pointed out

"Oh I haven't noticed I guess." Erza shrugged it true ever since Erza moved in with Natsu she doesn't wear her armor when Natsu around the only time she does is when her dragon is gone or when she's in battle.

"Erza I wanted to ask you to come with me to get supplies for the guild with me since Elfman is away on a mission?" Mira asked she needed to talk with Erza to get her feelings for Natsu out the way

"Oh sure Mira." Erza said happily as she wanted some alone time with Mira

'_Yes this perfect when were out getting the supplies I can tell her she's Natsu next mate and mark her then i can kiss her and no SNAP OUT OF it scarlet I won't be distracted by her giant perfectly curved breasts or her wondrous ass or that perfect figure~._' Erza thought pervertedly as blood started to drip down from her nose she wiped away the blood quickly.

"Um Erza you ready to go?" Mira questioned as she saw Erza in dreamland as her face was completely as red as her hair.

"Oh what yea just give me a sec Mira." Erza said as she snapped back to reality Erza went over to Natsu who left the two girls right after Erza went in to naughty dreamland to go sit at a table with Lucy and Gray

"Natsu." Erza called

"Yea Erza." Natsu said as he turned around in his seat to look at his scarlet haired mate.

"I'm gonna go with Mira to get supplies for the guild." Erza said as she kiss hi quickly on the lips

"Ok have fun." Natsu said

* * *

**_OMAKE_**

A chibi Mira and Erza stood in front of the request board

Mira(Happy): Thank you Erza for making me Natsu second mate!

Erza(Giggling): Your welcome Mira but you didn't just become Natsu mate you also became mine as well.

Mira(surprised): I did I'm also your mate huh that must be why you look so attractive.

Erza(Blushing):Thank you Mira

Mira&Erza: Next time on **A Demon Dragon Hunters Scarlet Flame **The Flame Dragon Knight And the Flame Dragon Demon

Mira(Staring): Erza I never new you had such a nice ass.

* * *

AND DONE WITH THE 4TH CHAPTER AS PROMISED I HAVE DELIVER A LEMON BUT ITS NOT OG IT FROM XENOMORPHAPOCALYPLS DRAGON LOVE THE CHARACTER PROFILE IS ALSO STOLEN I GOT IT FROM TOTTENHAM HOTSPURS THE STORY OF NATSU DRAGNEEL SORRY I DIDNT ASK YOU BRO SO YAY I'LL WILL BE SINGING OF FOR NOW ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT ALMOST FORGOT REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW SEE YA LATER


	5. Knight And Demon

**A Demon Dragon Hunters Scarlet Flame**

Chapter 5: The Flame Dragon Knight And The Flame Dragon Demon

'Thinking'

"Talking"

"**Attacks/Technique**"

**YOU HAVENT ALREADY NOTICED OR COMMENTED ON MY GRAMAR IT ISN'T SO GOOD SO STOP TELLING ME TO FIX ITS NOT GOING TO CHANGE**

* * *

**CHARACTER PROFILE UPDATE**

**Profile: Mirajane Strauss**

**General Information**

**Name : Mirajane Strauss**

**Nick Name : Demon or Mira  
**

**Race : Human**

**Gender : Female**

**Age : 19**

**Hair Color : Silver**

**Eyes Color : ****Blue****/Red Slits(When using Dragon slayer magic)**

**Relative : Natsu Dragneel (****B****oyfriend) Erza Scarlet (Girlfriend) Erza knightwalker (Girlfriend) Elfman Strauss (Little Brother) Lisanna Strauss (Little Sister)**

**Affiliation** : **Fairy Tail**

**Guild Mark : Left Thigh (White)**

**Occupation : S-Class Mage**

**Magic:**

**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**

**Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang**

**Fire Dragon's ****Brilliant Flame**

**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**

**Fire Dragon's Flame El****b****ow**

**Fire Dragon's Talon**

**Fire Dragon's Sword Slash**

**Secret Dragon Slayer Arts:**

**Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame ****B****lade**

**Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus Phoenix ****B****lade**

**Demon Flame Dragon Mode (Not Yet achieved)**

**Demon Flame Dragon's Roar**

**Demon Flame Dragon's Iron Fist**

**Demon Flame Dragon's Claw**

**Demon Flame Dragon's Wing Attack**

**Demon Flame Dragon's Sword Horn**

**Demon Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame**

**Demon Flame Dragon's Hell****ward Halberd**  


**Demon Flame Dragon's Slash**

**Dragon Slayer Secret Arts:**

**Crmison Lotus Demon Flame Dragon Fist**

**Crimson Lotus Exploding Demon Blade**

**Dragon Force**

**Take Over:**

**Satan Soul**

**Satan Soul: Halphas **

**Cosmic Beam**

**Cosmic Rain**

**Satan Soul: Sitir**

**Satan Soul: Demon Dragon (Not Yet achieved)**

**Darkness Magic:**

**Basic Spells**

**Darkness stream **

**Soul Extinction **

**Evil Explosion**

**Demon Blast**

**Evil Plush**

**Dark Palm**

**Satanic Blast **

**Darkness Shield **

**Dark Deflect**

**Darkness Spread**

**Water Magic:**

**Evil Explosion**

**Lightning Magic:**

**Evil Sparks**

**Transformation Magic:**

**Sleep Magic:**

**Dream Knock**

**A****b****ilities:**

**Master Hand to Hand Com****b****atant**

**Keen Intellect**

**Enhanced Strength**

**Enhanced Endurance**

**Enhanced Dura****b****ility**

**Enhanced Reflex**

**Enhanced Speed**

**Great Magic Power**

* * *

_PARTLY BULIT FAIRY TAIL GUILD HALL WEDNESDAY SEPTEMBER 21ST X784 10:00 AM_

"Ready to go Erza?" Mirjane Asked as she watched Erza walk up to her

"Yep lets go." Erza said as she and Mirajane walked out of the guild

'Finally I get a chance to talk with her.' Mirajane Thought

Yes I can finally get a chance to tell her.' Erza thought

_2 Hours Later_

"Well that took forever." Mirajane sighed as she and Erza walked back to the guild with the supplies

"I agree that seemed like it took longer than it should have." Erza sighed Agreeing with Mirajane

"So Mira do you have your eye out for someone in the guild?" Erza asked

"W-Why d-d-do you asked?" Mirajane stuttered and blushed heavily she was good at being the matchmaker but not the matchie

"I was just wondering seeing if I could play matchmaker for once." Erza said with a shrug

"W-Well t-there is one guy." Mira said timidly

"What's he like?"

"He's brave and Strong."

"Goes without saying,"

"He's charming..."

"He must be if you like him."

"He's smart, but too impulsive to let it shine through."

"And I assume he's handsome?"

"Well, I don't settle for just hot, but that's part of his package, if you catch my drift."

"A fire mage?" Erza deduced.

"Yes," Mirajane confirmed. "And he's from Fairy Tail," he said with a smile.

Erza let the words sink in. She smiled when she figured it out. "You mean Natsu?" she asked.

"Yes...No I mean ye don't know." Mirajane sighed "I'm sorry Erza that I like Natsu." Mirajane said as she looked at the ground in shame

"It's ok Mirajane." Erza said as she put her right hand on her left shoulder

"Its not." Mirajane said still looking at the ground.

"Why? Erza asked

"Its not ok because I can't like my best friends boyfriend." Mirajane cried

"Who the hell told you that." Erza chuckled Mirajane looked at like she was crazy " Listen Mira I have some good news for you regarding Your Natsu Problem."

"W-Whats t-the news?" Mirajane asked in utter confusion

"Your Natsu Next Mate." Erza told Mira as her eyes went from brown to gold slits Mira's eyes went wide at what she just learned

"I-I'm w-what." Mira said in disbelief

"You heard me right your Natsu's next mate." Erza told Mirajane with a genuine smile

"So if it's true then why is Natsu not telling me?" Mirajane asked

"Natsu thought I should do it since he forced me to love him." Erza said in a matter of factly tone

"H-He forced you to love him." Mirajane said surprised at what she had just learned

"Yea but I don't care I guess deep down I was always drawn to the fire breathing idiot after I met him no matter how down I was he would pick me up no matter how lonely I was Natsu was there even if most of it was for a fight no matter what he always made me feel like I was wanted Natsu will always be there for me along with the rest of my friends." Erza said as she finished her speach which had Mira in tears

"Yea I know what you mean I always had a soft spot for the idiot. I was a mess. After Lisanna died I couldn't do anything. I cryed all day, was sad, and didn't do anything. It wasnt just hard on me. It was hard on Elfman and Natsu also. But in sight of that Natsu told me something. "It's alright to cry, but accidents do happen. Getting past it is the hardest part. If you aren't strong how will you stop it if it happens again?" Natsu told me. He was a mess also, it had looked as if he hadnt slept in days, but even without sleep he still stood strong and showed me how to put my self back togeather, how to care, and how to be strong. He showed me I had something still to be strong for, the Guild. The day he told me that is the day In love with him." Mirajane said as she smiled and started to think of Natsu.

"So it was Natsu that got you back on your feet again. Thought it was the master." Erza said.

"Yep the fire breathing idiot was the one who got me back on my feet." Mirajane said with a smile "So how do I become a mate?"

"I'll do it to you after we drop the supplies off at the guild ok." Erza told Mira as she started to walk towards the guild

"Ok." Mira said as she walked back to the guild with a giant smile on her face

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

"Is Natsu Here?" Erza asked

"No he left on another Igneel hunt a hour ago." Macao said

"Ok let's go Mira." Erza said to her

"Ok where are we going?" Mirajane asked

"To mine and Natsu house." Erza told Mira as she turned around to walk out of the guild.

_Outside Natsu Erza And Happy's House_

"So are you finally make me a mate?" Mirajane asked as Erza got closer to her

"Yep I should warn you it's gonna hurt like hell." Erza said right before she bit into Mirajanes neck.

Mirajane then felt Erza's fangs enter her neck. for a good minute all she felt as if her hole body was on fire she had her eyes closed she open them. she saw her magic circle and Natsu and erza fused one above her. then the seals came together as they got closer her body didn't fell like it was on fire only a warm sensation was left when the magic circles finally came together Mira felt 10 times more powerful no 20 times stronger than she was before she felt like before Lisanna died but more powerful.

"Erza what did you do to me?" Miraasked as she watched Erza spit her blood out her mouth.

"Well for starters your the next Fire Dragon Slayer." Erza said wiping her mouth

"I am!" Mira exclaimed surprised

"Yay now I'm gonna tell you every thing Natsu has told me." Erza told Mira. For the next half hour Erza explained every thing Natsu told her from him having 3 mates and there is only one left to that she would probably have a new take over to her being force to love herself and the other mate and her feelings for Natsu would be amplified.

"So let me get this straight I'm going to be forced to love you and some other girl while at the same time I will love Natsu?" Mira asked for clarification

"Yes." Erza said with a nod

"And I have a new power swimming inside my body that's a fusion of Natsu and mine?" Mira asked for more clarification

"Yes anything else?" Erza asked

"How's the sex with Natsu?" Mira's perverted side coming out

"U-Um w-we have had sex only once and it was amazing." Erza said as her face went as red as her hair

"Oh so it was that good?" Mira asked

"Y-Yes." Erza blushed even more if that was possible

"So was he your first?" Mira ask

"Yes have you had sex yet Mira?" Erza asked

"No I haven't." Mira said true fully Mira hasn't even had a boyfriend yet let alone had sex.

"Well at least your first time will be amazing." Erza laughed her laughter made Mira laugh but then Mira fell to one knee as a sudden burst of fatigue came over her Erza rush to her side

"What happened?" Asked in between breaths

"I figured this would happen." Erza said helping Mira up

"Why?" Mira asked out of breath

"This happen to me to so I guess it's from a new form of magic entering are body's so were gonna train in how to use dragon slayer magic." Erza said n a excited tone which Mira giggle at Natsu had defiantly rub off on the scarlet haired knight .

"Ok when do we start?"

* * *

**_OMAKE_**

_A chibi Natsu and Erza stood in front of the request board_

_Erza(Curious): So Natsu how'd the Igneel hunt go?_

_Natsu(Depressed): Me and Happy couldn't find him again._

_Erza(Soothing walks over and kiss him): Don't worry Natsu we'll find him I have something that will cheer you up._

_Natsu(excited): What is it?_

_Erza(Pulls out a sheet of paper with a s stamp on it): A S-Class quest._

_Natsu(excited): When we leaving?_

_Erza(Happy): Friday._

_Natsu(excited): Hell yea this gonnabbe fun! Oh ya did you mark Mira while I was gone?_

_Erza(Happy): Yep._

_Natsu&Erza: Next time on **A Demon Dragon Hunters Scarlet Flame **TheDemons Traning._

_Natsu(Excited): I'm all fired up I can't wait to start Mira's traning!_

* * *

**AND DONE WITH THE FITH CHAPTER HOPED YOU ALL LIKED IT OH AND COULD SOME PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE THING CALLED THAT NATSU WEARS AROUND HIS WASIT IN A REVIEW OR PM ME SO ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT ALMOST FORGOT REVIEW FAV FOLLOW SEE YA AROUND! **


	6. The Demons Training

**A Demon Dragon Hunters Scarlet Flame**

Chapter 6: The Demons Training

'Thinking'

"Talking"

"**Attacks/Technique**"

**YOU HAVENT ALREADY NOTICED OR COMMENTED ON MY GRAMAR IT ISN'T SO GOOD SO STOP TELLING ME TO FIX ITS NOT GOING TO CHANGE**

* * *

_Clearing In The East Forest_ _Thursday_ _September 23rd X784 10:00 AM_

"Ahhhh!" Mirajane screamed as she went flying back from Natsu**  
**

"Mira!" Erza Yelled as she got up from the hole in the ground she was in and watched her flip in mid air landing on her feet sliding back a bit

"I'm fine." Mira said threw pants

"Is that all you two got thought you guys would have lasted longer." Natsu taunted as he jump in place like a boxer with his fist up

Erza and Mira Looked at each other and nodded "LIKE HELL WERE DONE!" Erza And Mira yelled in unison as they charged at Natsu and turned into a giant flaming bullet "**Fire Dragons Sword Horn**!" The two yelled

"That's it come on **Fire Dragons Sword Horn**!" Natsu Yelled as he charged at his mates in a giant flaming bullet of his own. The 2 attacks collided Natsu was head butting Both Erza and Mira With Mira on his left and Erza on his right the girls pushed him back but he upper cuted Erza and elbowed Mira into the ground. If you couldn't guess Natsu was training with the two deadly beauties Normally we all know that they would have had Natsu on his ass but they were training in the art of the **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** which means no swords armors or **T****ake Overs**.

Mirajane wore a black tank-top, gray sports pants which were snug on her legs and no shoes. Erza wore something similar. A white tank-top, black sport pants which like Mirajane's was snug around her legs and no shoes. Natsu was in his normal every day cloths

In the 2 days that Mirajane became the 3rd fire dragon slayer she had all but caught up to Erza in terms of control of her new magic and regain her take overs the reason why Mira caught up to erza in 2 days was she didn't have get the anger that came with the power Erza had a much harder time controlling her anger.

Like Erza she had not unlocked the fusion power that she would get but she didn't care she said that it would be unlocked when it was needed not when she wanted it. Both Mira and Erza where curious about the fused power they wonder what formed it would take but enough of that back to the training

"Come on guys you only have about 5 minutes left with your dragon slayer magic before you guys drain your selfs so come on." Natsu said as he got in a fighting stance watching Mira and Erza get up and get in a fighting the reason for the time Erza and Mira can only hold there dragon slayer magic for only a hour before there magic power is completely drained

"Mira we have to stop trying out do each other and work together." Erza said as she walked over to Mira to help her up. Erza was right During there twin **Fire Dagon Sword Horn **Mira and Erza where trying to out do each other they may had more power out put but it wasn't in sync so the attack didn't delver alot of damage like it should have

"Your right let give it our full power this will be the last attack here's the plan." Mira said as she whisper the plan into Erza ear she gain a smirk at what they were going to do "And that's what you will do got it." Mirajane said as she finished telling Erza the plan.

"Yea sounds like fun let do it!" Erza said as she and Mira spread there legs a little and released all there remains magic power

"**Dragon Slayer Secret Art**!" all three of them said in unison.

"**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**!" Natsu and Mirajane yelled as they sent torrents of exploding fire at each other

"**Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade**!" Erza yelled as she covered her self in flames and jump in Mira's flame blade Erza then collided with Natsu's flame blade and she broke threw his pushing it back she then head butted him on the head nocking the duo over and them tumbling after a few roles they landed with Erza on top of Natsu and Natsu laying on the ground.

"Well they got me that's for sure." Natsu said as he smiled down at the sleeping red on top of him he then looked over to Mira behind them who look like she was about to pass out her self.

"Happy." Natsu called for his blue fur ball as he got up a carried Erza like a bride

"Yea Natsu?" Happy asked as flew closer to Natsu. The blue talking cat was watching the Traning session between Natsu Mira and Erza from a far not wanting to get hurt.

"Can you carry Mira for me while we go back to the house?" Natsu asked as he watch Mira fall over and pass out.

"Fine but you owe me fish." Happy said as he flew over to Mira and liked her up with his tail.

"Sure thing little buddy." Natsu said as he started to walk back to his house. When they got back to there house Natsu went up to his Erza and Mira's room and put Erza down on the bed and happy did the same with Mira.

Natsu and happy went down to the kitchen and got Happy's fish after Happy finished his fish he fell asleep Natsu brought his little buddy with him up to his room where the two girls were sleeping. When Natsu walked in to his room he saw Mira and Erza cuddle up against each other They both open there eyes to see natsu standing ther with a sleeping happy in his arms he put happy in his hammock While the girls waited for Natsu to get in the bed Natsu climbed right in between the demon and knight.

On Natsu right was Mira and on his left was Erza both girls had there heads on his chest and draped a arm over him and they fell asleep

'_I'm the luckiest guy in the world_!' Natsu thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**_OMAKE_**

A chibi Mira and Erza stood in front of the request board

Mira(Curious): So Erza do you mind if I come with you guys on the S-Class quest?

Erza(Excited): Sure Mira it would be even more fun just thinking about gets me all fired up!

Mira(Giggled): I think Natsu has rubbed of on you.

Erza(Curious): You really think so?

Mira(Happy): Yea he has you've eat what he eats you some times act like him he has also got you to stop wearing your armor when he's around.

Erza(Thinking): Well now that you mention it.

Mira&Erza Next time on **A Demon Dragon Hunters Scarlet Flame **Team Natsu S-Class Quest.

Mira(Excited): Oh I can't wait be back out in the field it getting me all fired up!

Erza(Giggled): I'm not the only one Natsu rubbed of on.

* * *

**AND DONE WITH THE SIXTH CHAPTER HOPED YOU ALL LIKED IT AND FINALLY GONNA STOP JERKING GUYS AROUND WITH THE S-CLASS QUEST THING BUT I WAS TRYING TO COME UP WITH A LITTLE ARC OF MY OWN SO REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW THE ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT **


	7. Team Natsu S-Class Quest

**A Demon Dragon Hunters Scarlet Flame**

Chapter 7: Team Natsu S-Class Quest

'Thinking'

"Talking"

"**Attacks/Technique**"

**YOU HAVENT ALREADY NOTICED OR COMMENTED ON MY GRAMAR IT ISN'T SO GOOD SO STOP TELLING ME TO FIX ITS NOT GOING TO CHANGE!**

* * *

_Front Of Fairy Tail Friday_ _September 24rd X784 10:00 AM_

"You guys Ready?" Erza asked as she held the handle to her cart of lugged

"Aye Sir." The rest of team Natsu said

"Then let's get going." Erza said as she started to walk

"I can't wait this is going to be so much fun I'm getting all fire up." Natsu said with a grin that went Ear to Ear as they followed Erza

"For once I agree with you flame brain." Gray said also excited for S-Class job

"What you call me ice prick?" Natsu taunted Gray

"I don't know maybe if you could speak probably I could probably understand you." By now they were butting heads

"Would you guys knock it of! we need to get going." Surprisingly this was Lucy who said this not Erza she had a dark aura around her that made the Boys split up and cower in fear

"I'm surprised Lucy usually I'm the one who has to separate them." Erza said proud of her blond friend

"Im just excited I guess for the mission is all." Lucy said

"Is it because of we complete this mission you will be getting 2,500,000 Jewell and 2 gate keys?" Erza asked as she watched Lucy eyes turn into dollar sings

"Yep all we have to do is crush a dark guild right and you guys can destroy any thing with out most of the reward going to the repairs." Lucy sighed happily

"Hey guys wait up!?" They all heard a familiar voice say behind them they all turned around and saw Mirajane running up and waving at them with a bag on her left side

"What's up Mira?" Natsu asked

"I was wondering if I could join you guys?" Mira asked with a smile

"You sure Mira?" Lucy asked worried for her friend

"Yea why not it could be fun?" Mira asked again

"I don't see the problem we could use the extra." Natsu said with his arms behind his head

"Yea Natsu's right theres always room for the third** Fire Dragon Slayer** to join us Erza said." Which surprised Lucy and Gray

"Wait Third **Fire Dragon Slayer**!" Gray and Lucy exclaimed

"Yea I'm the third Fire Dragon you guys didn't tell them shame on you." Mira said disappointed in Natsu and Erza.

"Well we didn't think you were coming and we were going to tell them when we got back." Erza said

"So what are you like Natsu's second girlfriend?" Lucy asked

"Second in order but none the less in stature." Mira said with a smirk Erza smirk back at her there rivalry was reborn but in a different way

"Well Mira you sure you want to come I mean it is a S-Class." Gray said worried he didn't know she regain all of her power back

"Don't worry Gray I got all Take Overs back and Natsu Dragon slayer magic when Erza mark me it reunlocked all of my magic power." Mira said

"Oh ok." Gray said with a shrug but in the back of his head he thought the old Mira was back but she wasn't at least from the look of it

"Wait Mira what kind Take Over magic?" Lucy asked

"Satan Soul." Mira said scarring Lucy

"R-Really?" Lucy asked nervously she got a nod from Mira for yes

"Come on guys let's go we don't got all day!" Natsu yelled as he,Erza,and Gray were walking away from Lucy and Mira

"Come on Lucy you'll probably see it on the mission. Oh I'm so excited it's been forever since I'very been out it the field I'm all fired up." Mira said running towards Natsu and co while dragging Lucy

"Seems Natsu has rub of on more than just Erza." Lucy giggled to her self as she was dragged by Mira to the rest

_At The Train Station_

"No I'm not going on the damn train!" Natsu trying to run away from His team who all had a piece of his clothing

"Come on Natsu just get on train!" Lucy yelled very annoyed at her best friends antics

"No!"

"Just get on the fucking train Lizard breath!" This time it was Gray

"Come on Natsu it isn't that bad." This time it was happy

"Bullshit your not the one who is going to be dying for 10 hours on a stupid death machine!" Natsu exclaimed

Erza and Mira sighed they looked at each other

"Knock him out?" Mira asked

"Knock him out." Erza agreed with a nod both demon and knight walked up to Natsu back with Mira on his right and Erza on his left they boncked him on the back of the head knocking him out

"Erza are we gonna get motion sick since were both dragon slayers now?" Mira asked wondering if she would be like Natsu and regret the going on a train

"I don't know truth be told In the month I got my dragon slayer magic I never went on any thing moving so I have no idea I hope not I just got this jacket i don't want puke all over it." Erza said she wasn't wearing her armor or her normal cloths she was wearing a light red jacket with a skin tight black t-shirt with dark skinny jeans and black shoes

"Well were about to find out aren't we." Mira said as they got on the train dragging Natsu on board they all sat in the seat in the booth they had on one side looking towards the back of the train sat Gray,Lucy,and Happy with Lucy at the window seat on the other side of the booth looking towards the front of the train sat Natsu,Erza,and Mira with Natsu at the window seat and Mira in the middle Natsu head was in Mira's lap.

"Nothing happen yet." Mira said a little nervous that she would end up like Natsu

"Well were about to find out." Erza said as she heard the trains whistle go of signaling the trains departure the train started to move and Mira and Erza both started to feel a little sick.

"You guys ok?" Gray asked

"No." Erza and Mira said in unison as they started to feel the effects of there motion sickness

"Mira I'm going to use your shoulder as a pillow." Erza stated as she wanted some one to knock her out

"Go right a head as long as I get to use your head as a pillow." Mira said as both there faces started to turn green.

"Ok." Was all Erza said before she put her head on Mira's left shoulder and tried to sleep

"Wake us up when we get there please?" Mira asked as she put her head on Erza's and tried to fall asleep

"We will." Gray said which fell on deaths ears as both Fairy queen and Demon already fell asleep.

"That's kind of cute." Lucy said as she watched the 3 of them sleep on each other

"Aye." Happy said as he pulled out a fish to munch on.

"It may be cute but it's hell for them." Gray said. "I'm gonna go find the bathroom I 'll be back." Gray said as he got up.

"Ok I'll be here." Lucy said as she pulled out a book from her side bag and started to read

_10 Hours Later The Mountain Border Of Fiore And Seven North City 9/24/X784 8:00 PM_

"Thank god were off that death machine!" Natsu and his mates exclaimed as they got off train they were on the three were still feeling the effects of there motion sickness

"Erza are you gonna tell us what the S-Class quest is about?" Gray asked as he walked of behind Natsu and his mates

"After we find a hotel and some food I will tell you guys what is about." Erza said as her stomach grumbled they slept the whole way there surprising Lucy,Gray,and Happy

"Hey guys it's snowing." Lucy said as she was the first one to the exit the train station

"Wow that's beautiful." Mira said as she walked up next to Lucy and saw Snow gently falling but what made it beautiful was the sun was just going down to so it made the snow look oranges as the snow fell to the earth and what made it better was the sun was almost done setting setting

"Thats so cool looking." Natsu said as he walked up next to Mira

"I wish we brought Reedus to draw this for us I would like a panting of this to put in our house Natsu." Erza said as she also walked up Next to Natsu with Happy on her shoulder if your wondering why Happy was sticking with Erza well he took more of a likening to Erza after she moved in with him and Natsu

"Well let's go get some food I'm starving." Natsu said as he walked out of the train station after that they all went looking for a hotel to stay they found one checked in they got 2 rooms one room with a king size bed for Natsu And his girlfriends and the other with 2 beds for Gray and Lucy happy chose to stay with Lucy and Gray after that Natsu,Erza,and Mira went to get some dinner

Dinner was nothing special, nothing to brag about and the service was only ok. Throughout the dinner they just catched up is all it was refreshing to catch up.

They went back to there hotel room and Erza and Mira shared a lustfull look for each other and there 'Dragon' so Mira and Erza striped down to just there paints thanks to Erza 's Magic Natsu turned around and saw his girlfriends striped down his face lit up blood streamed from his nose and steam came from his ears from seeing not one but two sexy ladies ow yay this going were you thinks it's going.

"Is this going were I think it's going?" Natsu asked hoping for this to happen

"Yes Natsu yes it is." Erza said turning to face Natsu after locking the door behind them

"Just so you know this is my first time so I have no idea what I'm doing and also I am super nervous." Natsu said

"No it's not Natsu we've had sex before." Erza said a little pissed that he forgot there first time

"Erza I didn't mean sex I meant the having a three way." Natsu said

"Oh then yay." Erza said not now ing what to say

"It's ok Natsu we're both the same" Mira said trembling Natsu in one swift movement had grabbed Mira's arm and was kissing her very deeply and lustfully. Mira was swept up in the kiss and her knees buckled and she fell onto bed. Erza then hugged Natsu from behind pressing her soft breasts into Natsu's back

"Looks like you're still a good kisser" Erza whispered in Natsu's ear while her hand rubbed up and down his chest eventually drifting down to the front of his boxers that natsu stripped down to when he was kissing Mirajane

"Nu ah not yet Erza" said Natsu spinning Erza so she was in front of him

"What why not?" asked Erza pouting

"You two showd me with both of your breasts first I think should start with them first." Natsu said picking up Erza and throwing her next to Mira. He then climbed over the top of them. He then lent down and kissed Mira and started to play with Erza's right tit a small moan of pleasure escaping the scarlet beauty's lips Natsu then giving Mira's right boob the same treatment. A moan would have escaped Mira's lip were they not pre-occupied. Natsu then parted from Mira and started to kiss up and down Erza neck.

Erza's back arched from the small waves of pleasure pulsing through her. Natsu then started to pinch Mira and Erza's now erect nipples. Natsu was then pulled up to a very lustful kiss by Erza. After they parted Natsu started fondling Erza and Mira's left breasts and started to suck Erza's right nipple. Erza then turned to Mira and cupped the side of her face and turned it so Mira and Erza were looking directly into each other's eyes, Erza then lent in and kissed Mira.

Natsu meanwhile had stopped sucking on Erza's right nipple and had now moved onto Mira's right nipple. It was at this point Natsu's hands began to wander slowly making their way down to Mira and Erza's panties. Natsu then got off the bed which earned him a confused look from both Mira and Erza who had broken from their kiss after Natsu got off the bed.

Natsu then started to pull off both Mira and Erza's panties they then went back to kissing each other. Natsu started to lick Mira's dripping wet pussy while fingering Erza's equally wet pussy both of them jumped a little when Natsu started. Waves of pleasure passed through both Mira and Erza who broke apart and just lay there as the waves of pleasure surging through their entire bodies.

Mira and Erza's backs arched at roughly the same time and they grabbed the sheets as the pleasure grew more and more intense. Erza grit her teeth as she climaxed and came all over Natsu's hand then about ten seconds later Mira grit her teeth as she came in Natsu's mouth. Natsu licked up all of the juices form both of them and then said "You two taste good" with a smirk both Mira and Erza blushed and smiled. After a few minutes Mira and Erza got up and stood either side of Natsu.

"Your turn" Mira said almost ripping Natsu's boxers off Erza then picked Natsu up and threw him on the bed. Erza then climbed on the bed on Natsu's left and Mira climbed onto the bed on Natsu's right. Erza bent down and started to suck on Natsu's cock licking it along its length while Mira lay there kissing Natsu while he massaged both her tits. Natsu and Mira separated and Natsu gritted his teeth "I'm…..gonna…." Natsu said before he was caught again by Mira and kissing him deeply.

Natsu then came in Erza's mouth. Erza just sat back and swallowed it. Mira and Erza then swapped Erza moved up and started to kiss Natsu as he kneaded her tits Mira meanwhile enveloped Natsu's dick in her cleavage and started to rub up and down its length. Within a moment Mira's face and tits were covered in Natsu's seed she made sure to lick up every last bit.

Erza then positioned herself so her vagina was over Natsu's mouth Mira meanwhile climbed over Natsu's hips and started to lower herself onto the dragon slayer. Natsu then started to lick Erza's pussy while Erza kissed Mira who was bouncing up and down on Natsu's dick ignoring the pain she got when she broke her hymen. The three quickly found a rhythm which was just as quickly broken as all three of them neared their climaxes. Erza's hit first Cuming in Natsu's mouth, followed very shortly by Natsu who came inside of Mira and then Mira fell forwards after her climax hit, caught by both Natsu and Erza.

Mira then rolled off to the right and Erza moved to take Mira's place riding Natsu. Mira lay there with one hand on Natsu's chest; however she pulled herself up so she could kiss Natsu. Erza then started to bounce up and down holding her tits while Natsu lay back kissing Mira. Erza let out a load moan as she was seized in one last grip of sexual ecstasy she then fell forwards only to be held up by her tits by Natsu. She then rolled off to the left as Natsu pulled the bed quilt up over the three of them Erza turning on her side placing a hand on Natsu's chest.

"That was nice" Erza said drowsily

"I'll say" Natsu said putting an arm around Mira and Erza pulling both of them closer to him.

"Um hm" Mira mumbled and just after she said that soft snoring could be heard from the White Haired Daemon. Shortly after both Natsu and Erza drifted off to sleep in complete bliss.

* * *

**OMAKE**

A chibi Natsu and Lucy stood in front of the request board

Lucy(Curious): So Natsu How did you managed to get both Erza and Mira to go out with you?

Natsu(Thinking): Well Erza was on accident and Mira my magic picked her.

Lucy(Curious): Did you have a crush on one if them before you guys were going out?

Natsu(Thinking): I had a crush on Erza for a long time and Mira told me she had a crush on me for a long time to so I think it work all out in the end.

Lucy(Happy): Thats good.

Natsu(Curious): Lucy do you have some you like?

Lucy(Flusterd): There is one guy I like.

Natsu&Lucy Next time on **A Demon Dragon Hunters Scarlet Flame **S-Class mission begins

Natsu(Very Curious): Ooow who is it?

Lucy(Annoyed): I'm not telling you!

* * *

**FINALLY DONE WITH THE 7TH CHAPTER THIS ONE HAS BEEN IN THE WORKS FOR AWHILE NOW BUT THE REASON FOR ITS DELAY WAS I HAD A GOOD STRING OF IDEAS FOR MY ERZA DRAGNEEL FIC SO I JUST WENT WITH IT BUT YAY I AND DONT WORRY THE GUY LUCY LIKES ISNT NATSU HES MORE OF A LION THEN A LIZARD IF YOU CATCH MY DRIFT ;) ALSO SUPRISED YOU GUYS WITH A LEMON AT THE END I FIGURED SINCE I HAVENT UPDATED THIS ONE IN A AWHILE I SHOULD PUT THAT IN THERE ANY WAY FAV REVIEW AND FOLLOW ULTMIATE PENGUIN SINGING OFF SAYŌNARA**

**ALSO I SO CALLED IT ABOUT SILVER BEING GRAYS DAD BUT DIDNT CALL HIM BEIGN POSSESSED BY DELIORA THAT ONE SURPISED ME ANYWAY BY ;}**


	8. The S-Class Quest Begins

**A Demon Dragon Hunters Scarlet Flame**

Chapter 8: The S-Class Quest Begins

'Thinking'

"Talking"

"**Attacks/Technique**"

**YOU HAVENT ALREADY NOTICED OR COMMENTED ON MY GRAMAR IT ISN'T SO GOOD SO STOP TELLING ME TO FIX ITS NOT GOING TO CHANGE!**

* * *

_North City 9/25/X784 7:00 AM_

"I am one lucky man" said Natsu looking at his two sleeping beauties Erza on his left and Mira on his Right. He then got up and went out to Lobby for the free breakfast buffy after grabbing out a pair of boxers, pants, his vest and his scarf. A few moments after he got a giant stack of pancakes he was seized in a hug from behind before he sat down.

"Morning Natsu" said Mira kissing him on the cheek

"Morning my Silver Haired Beauty" Natsu turning to face Mira as he looked around his stack of pancakes Mira who was wearing one of Natsu's button up shirts a white one a pair of skinny jeans and fluffy boot she giggled at him

"How come that thing never looked good on me but you make it look perfect?" Natsu asked as he sat down at a round table

"It's the fact that I have tits, tits make everything look better" said Mira

"Ok must be" said Natsu satisfied with her answer continuing his cooking. Mira then went to go get her breakfast which was two pancakes eggs and 2 pieces of toast at the table and about five minutes later Natsu was again seized in a hug from behind

"Morning Natsu" Erza said

"Morning my Scarlet Haired Beauty"Natsu said standing out of his chair turning to face Erza who was also wearing one of Natsu's button up shirts however Erza was wearing a black one and her pants and boots were the same as Mira's . Erza's hair was up in a pony tail.

"Again that shirt never looked good on me but on you that's a completely different story" Natsu said

"Like I said Natsu it's because of the tits they make everything look better" Mira said

"She's right you know" Erza said as she kissed Natsu on the cheek

"Ok it has to be" Natsu said "Anyway you going to go get some breakfast?" Natsu asked

"Yep." Erza said as Natsu sat back down to finish his tower of pancakes Erza came back with the same thing as Mira but with bacon both Mira and Natsu eyed the bacon

"Were did you get the bacon?!" Mira and Natsu shouted at her it was a good thing they were first to the breakfast and the only ones there

"They just put it out." Erza deadpanned she then watch her boyfirend and girlfriend literally leaped out of there chairs and to get there precious bacon she just shrugged it of and ate her breakfast Natsu and Mira came back with the there bacon Mira only had for peice and well Natus had a shit ton

"I'm suprisesd you guys didn't smell it." Erza said as she chewed on a peice of her egg

"I was preoccupied with my tower of pancakes." Natsu said right before he stuffed his face with five hole pancakes Erza looked at Mira for her answer

"I was giggling at him." Mira said pointing at there boyfriend

"Eh good enough for me." Erza shrugged right before eating a piece of toast in five minutes later Gray came down with a barely awake happy on his shoulder he got his breakfast and sat down in between Mira and Erza

"How did you sleep Gray?" Mira asked right before eating a peice of bacon

"Not well." Gray said as he yawed

"Oh whys that." Erza asked right before she took a sip of her orange jewcie

"Before I say it for future reference for you guys when we have rooms right next to each other don't be so loud when you have sex." Gray said as he watch all of his friends but happy turn into a tomato .

"I-Is t-t-that w-w-why y-you d-d-d-didn't sleep well?" Erza stuttered

"Yea you guys were to load I don't even no how Lucy slept threw it all." Gray said annoyed that he had to listen to natsu bang to really hot chicks but he was jealous more than anything becaues Natsu had beat him to having sex

"Ah your just jealous ice princess that I had sex and you didn't." Natsu taunted

"Shut the fuck up and eat you food." Gray said annoyed and pissed at his rival as he got up to get his food

_30 minutes later_

"Ah that was good." Natsu said patting his belly and burped

"Natsu I've been meaning to ask you what do my fire taste like?" Erza asked

"Strawberries." Natsu said as he burped again

"Really?"

"Yep you can even ask Mira she'll say the same thing." Natsu said pointing to Mira Erza looked at Mira and received a nod for yes

"So what do my flames taste like?" Mira asked

"Vanilla."

"Do they?" Mira asked Erza which she got a nod for yes

"So Erza what'a the S-Class quest about?" Lucy asked she join them like ten minutes before this happened

"Aye what's we doing?" Happy asked

"Oh ya I didn't tell you guys yet." Erza realized

"Ya you said you tell use after you guys got food last night but you decided to have some 'fun' instead." Gray said annoyed still that he didn't get any sleep last night

"Sorry." Mira and Erza apologized blushing a little from embarrassment while Natsu had a shit eating grin on his face

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucy asked

"Ow I want to know is how the hell you slept threw it last night?" Gray asked wishing he and Lucy switched places last night.

"Seriously what are you guys talking about?" Lucy asked not knowing what they were talking about.

"Huh last night those 3 had sex and I was loud as shit and I want to know how you slept threw it?" Gray said pointing at Natsu,Erza,and Mira.

"They did?"

"Yes!"

"Well I'm sorry Gray I don't know how I slept threw it." Lucy said

"Fine just tell us what the damn S-Class quest is about Erza." Gray sighed

"Ok we are tasked with clearing a dark guild from the mining town Baschool a couple miles away from here the mayer said anything can happen to the town as long as the mines stay in tack we will get are reward." Erza said as she told every one else what they were doing.

"Awesome when we leaving?" Mira asked

"In ten minutes so get ready we will meet up back here in the lobby when were ready." Erza said

"Aye sir!" Everyone else said

"I'm getting all fired up!" Natsu said as he stood up and surrounded him self with

10 Minutes Later

Natsu Erza and Happy where standing in the lobby waiting for there friends Natsu was wearing his normal clothes and Erza was wearing her armor and well happy he just had his bag.

first one to come down was Gray he was surprisingly still wearing his clothes but he was wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt green pants and black boots with his pants stuffed in his boots.

Next down was Mira she wearing a short, black, cleavage-revealing leather dress with long sleeves over a white polka-dotted under dress. She also wore black thigh high-heeled boots.

And last down was Lucy she was wearing a black double-breasted coat with brown gloves and black thigh high-heeled boots But you couldn't see the whole boot because it was covered by her coat she had her belt that keeps her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip out around the coat for easier access

"Well we all looked underdressed compared to Lucy." Mira stated

"Oh shut up I'm just the only one here who doesn't get cold." Lucy said annoyed that she was the only one who had to bundle up

"Now that were all here let's get going." Natsu said not able to hold his excitement back any longer.

_Outside Baschool 9/25/X784 8:40 AM_

"So Erza what's e name of this dark guild?" Gray asked as they stood on a hill about 50 feet away from the mining town as the snow fell gently

"The name of the dark guild is Hell's Will there symbol is a gate surrounded by a circle of fire." Erza said as she described Hell's Will symbol

"Erza you said that we could destroy the town as long as the mines are ok right?" Natsu asked hoping he heard right back at the hotel

"Yes I said that why?" Erza asked

"Because I'm gonna get this party started!" Natsu said as he jumped high in the air above Barschool

"Wait Natsu!" Erza called to him with no avail

"Well there he goes." Mira sighed as she watched him charged his spell

"**With a flame on the right hand...****and a flame on the left hand...When you combine the flames together you get...Fire Dragon's Brilliant Fla****me!**" Natsu chanted as he brought the fire ball down on a big group of dark mages

"What Fuck!"

"How the Hell!"

"Jesus tity Fucking Christ!" This was one of many things said by the Hell's Will grunts as they saw the Natsu's fire ball come down on them as I caused a giant explosion that the rest of team Natsu saw Natsu explosion

"Well he should probably join him." Erza said

"Alright I'm getting all fired up!" Mira said pumping her fist in the air

"Ok heres the game plan were going to split up into two teams and take down the grunts in the whole city will meet up back here when were done alright?" Erza asked as she told them the plan

"Aye sir!" The rest of the team said

"Ok here are the teams Mira you stay with Lucy and go to the north-east while me and Gray go to the north-west while Natsu takes the north oh and happy you can choose which team you want that sound good?" Erza asked telling them the plan and the teams

"Sounds good to me." Mirajane and Lucy said together

"It's fine." Gray said

"Alright so happy who you going with?" Erza asked

"I'm going stay with Lucy and Mira." Happy said

"Ok fine by me let's go Gray." Erza said as she walked towards the north-west part of the town

"Right." Gray said as he started to follow Erza

"We should go to." Mira said as she went to north-east part of the town

"Aye sir!" Happy and Lucy said meanwhile with Natsu in the north part of the town

"What the hell happened." One of the grunts said as he rubbed his head then Natsu landed in the middle of were his explosion happened he was crouched with his hands in right in front if his face in fist

"Let's get the this party started." Natsu said before he started his assault."

* * *

**OMAKE**

A Chibi a Lucy and Happy stood in front of the request board

Happy(Curious/Worried): Lucy do you think Mira's going to be okay she got hurt pretty bad?

Lucy(Worried/Curious): I don't know but I'm more worried about natsu did you see what happen to him when he saw Mira almost dead while that guy was holding her by her neck?

Happy(Scared): Yea Natsu looked super scary like that with that weirded transformation.

Lucy&Happy: Next Time on **A Demon Dragon Hunters Scarlet Flame **Demon Dragon vs Hell's Gate keeper

Lucy(Worried): I hope Natsu and Mira are ok

* * *

**HOPED YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER SO DONT WORRY IF YOU BEEN WANTING ME TO MAKE MY CHAPTERS LONGER NEXT ONE WILL BE IF NOT THEN ALL WELL SO ANYWAY REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW AND DONT FOR GET TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES I HAVE IF YOU LIKE THIS ONE IM SURE YOU WILL LIKE MY OTHER ONES SO ANY WAY REIVEW FAV AND FOLLOW ULTIMATE PENGUIN SIGNING OF FOR NOW TUNE IN TILL NEXT TIME SYŌNARA! :()**


	9. Demon Dragon vs Hell's Gate keeper

**A Demon Dragon Hunters Scarlet Flame**

Chapter 9: Demon Dragon vs Hell's Gate keeper

'Thinking'

"Talking"

"**Attacks/Technique**"

**YOU HAVENT ALREADY NOTICED OR COMMENTED ON MY GRAMAR IT ISN'T SO GOOD SO STOP TELLING ME TO FIX ITS NOT GOING TO CHANGE!**

**Also on a side note some COC's (Cross over characters) will be making a appearance this chapter not telling you in what shape or form who the COC's will be just read the chapter and find out I will most likely tell you who they are at the end of the chapter if you cant figure them out so any way let's start this thing and to let you know there are 4 COC**

* * *

_Baschool 9/25/X784 8:40 AM_

"Let's get the this party started." Natsu said as he started his assault on Hell's will

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu yelled as he released a torrent of fire from his mouth taking out the 10 grunts running at him.

"What the hell is he?" A grunt question as he saw Natsu take out the grunts in front him then Natsu started to run at the new set of grunts coming at him with his hands set ablaze.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**" Natsu yelled as he tore threw the set of grunts in front of him Natsu then jump back so he wouldn't get hit by the 3 guys with swords coming down on him Natsu then roared at them and took them out.

"This is to easy." Natsu said as he spun around and punch a guy in the face sending him flying into a building.

"TAKE HIM DOWN!" One grunt yelled as he charged at Natsu with a hoard of guys coming at Natsu from all directions right before they could get him Natsu jumped in the air quickly and disappeared from there view.

"Idiots." Natsu said to himself as he saw them looking for him.

"Up there!" One of the grunts yelled.

"Heh look like they found me I'll give them a prize for finding me **Fire Dragon's**." Natsu said as he sucked in some air.

"The Hell's he doing!" A random grunt yelled as they watched Natsu sucked in some air.

"**ROAR!**" Natsu screamed as he released a torrent of fire from his mouth down to the hoard of grunts bellow.

"Scatter!" One of the grunts yelled but it was to late the roar had hit them and some buildings.

"Now were the hell are the strong guys I want to fight them damn it!" Natsu yelled to himself as he landed.

"Wow you took out those grunts with ease I'm impressed!" A guy to Natsu's left said loudly Natsu look to his left but when he saw no one he was confused.

"Were the hell are you?!" Natsu questioned.

"Up here dumb ass!" The guy yelled. Natsu looked up and saw a guy on the edge of the building looking down at him he had long jet black hair tied in a ponytail while his long, spiky bangs hang over the right side of his face he had on a black Chinese shirt worn closed under a long, heavy black trench coat with white fur around the cuffs and collar black slacks and black knee length boots with his pants stuff in the boots he looked to be in his early 20ties.

"What do you want?!" Natsu asked as he turned to face the guy.

"I'll tell you but first let me introduce myself my name is Greed Yao and I'm one of the 3 gate keepers of Hell's Will." Greed said as he introduced him self.

"That's nice and all but I don't give a shit so i'll ask you again what do you want?!" Natsu asked/yelled.

"Hehe I'm here to give you the fight you want Salamander!" Greed said coldly as he lifted up his right hand as it changed color into a blackish blue color with claws.

"You should have said that from the start I'm all fired up now." Natsu said as he set his hands ablaze.

_With Erza and Gray_

"Man they just keep coming!" Gray said he sent about 7 grunts flying back.

"I know!" Erza said as she was in her **Heavens Wheel Armor** sending hundreds of swords down the street in front of her sending back the many grunts the in front of her. Now her and Gray were back to back and were surrounded.

"May I do the honor's?" Gray asked as he eyed the grunts in front of him.

"Go right a head." Erza answered as she also eyed the grunts in front of her.

"Thanks **Ice Make Ice spike field!**" Gray said as he used both hands to freeze the ground in front of him, and created field of Ice spikes that went around him and Erza successfully taking out the all the grunts that surrounded them and going into all the buildings around them to.

"Good job Gray." Erza said as she complemented her friend who was currently taking off his long sleeve shirt Erza sighed at that

"Thank you." Gray said as he tanked Erza as he finished taking off his shirt then the both heard clapping

"Impressive I haven't seen Maker Magic that good in a long time." A man said while clapping Gray and Erza looked around a couldn't find him until Erza spotted him he was on the tallest ice spike that Gray created the man has messy jet black hair, the man was wearing a gray pin striped suit with a heavy captains coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, his arms not in its sleeves, and for shoes he had black dress shoes. He looked to be about in his late 20ties.

"Who the hell are you?" Erza asked/yelled at the man on top of the ice spike.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Crimson and I'm one of the 3 gate keepers of Hell's Will." Crimson said as he introduced himself with a bow keeping his balance on the top of the ice spike.

"Ok what are you here for?!" Erza asked as she pointed a sword at him.

"It's rude not to introduce your self after some one introduce them self." Crimson said calmly as he stared down at his targets.

"Ok fine my name is Erza Scarlet Of Fairy Tail." Erza said as she introduced herself to Crimson.

"Oh so your 'Titania' look's like I will get a good fight after all." Crimson said as he rapped him self in a purple magic aura.

"Look's like it." Erza said as she let of a red magic aura still pointing her sword at Crimson.

"You might want to get back Gray." Erza told her ice Mage friend.

"Got it." Gray said as he already started to back away when saw Natsu's grin on Erza's face.

"I'm all Fired up!" Erza said.

_With Mira,Lucy,and Happy_

"Open Gate Of The Lion Loke!" Lucy yelled as she summoned Loke out to fight for her there were several grunts in front of her,Mira,and Happy.

"You called princess?" Loke asked as he materialized in front of Lucy,Mira,and Happy.

"Yep I need you to take care of the guy's in front us for us please?" Lucy asked her lion spirit.

"Sure thing Luce anything for you beautiful." Loke said as he charged at the grunts in front of him with his hands charged with regulus and takes out the grunts with **Regulus Gatling Impact**. Lucy blushed a little when he said 'anything for you beautiful' she tried to hide it but Mira caught her and didn't say anything and just smirked.

"So what are we doin?" Loke asked as he walked back over to Lucy and Mira with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh nothing just taking down a dark guild nothing big." Mira said sarcastically which Loke caught on to.

"Oh ok let's do this." Loke said as he turned around and got ready as more of Hell's Will grunts came there way from both in front of him and behind the girls which Mira took notice of and turned around to face them.

"You ready Loke?!" Mira asked as she ready her attack.

"Yea I'm ready!" Loke answered as he got in his stance to absorb regulus.

"**Fire Dragon's/Regulus!**" Mira and Loke said in unison as Mira sucked in air and Loke let out the power of Regulus as they let the grunts get to only a few feet in front of them.

"**ROAR/IMPACT!**" Mira and Loke said in unison again as the let there attacks engulf the grunts sending them flying back Mira's Roar left flames on the building's and street.

"That was awesome you guys!" Lucy cheered.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed while Loke scratched the back his head and Mira thank them.

"Yes that was impressive you made it seem like those grunts were nothing." They heard a man say they looked and saw a man walking towards them from the direction Mira had roared then they saw him suck up Mira's flames with wide eyes. Then they felt his magic power and had were frighten by how powerful he was.

"You the silver haired one my dear your flames are quite delicious." The man said as he finished eating Mira's flames the man was a extremely tall young man with onyx eyes with wavy black hair that is at shoulder length. He has a long scar running vertically along the side of his left eye. He was wearing a black, double-breasted suit with a white tie and a long-sleeved, black buttoned shirt with dress shoes.

"Loke take Lucy and Happy and go find Erza or Natsu and get the hell out of here!" Mirajane order as the man got closer.

"But Mira what about you?" Lucy questioned then she saw Mirajane was trembling a little she was scared of the magic power that the man was giving off.

"Just go I'll be fine!" Mira said .

"But Mira."

"JUST GO DAMN IT!" Mirajane yelled at her friends.

"You heard the lady let's get out of here." Loke said grabbing Lucy arm and started to pull her in Natsu direction.

"Ok fine but Mira you better come back alive!" Lucy shouted as she followed Loke Mira smiled to herself when she heard Lucy say.

"I will." Mira said lowly so that only she could hear it.

"Before we get started why don't we introduce are selfs?" The man asked.

"Ok you go first." Mira answered.

"Very well my name is Tsukishima Matio and I'm one of the 3 gate keepers of Hell's Will and also it's master." Tsukishima said as he introduced himself.

"M-Master your Hell's Will's master?" Mirajane said in disbelief.

"That is right my dear now please introduce yourself." Tsukishima said calmly.

"Ok fine my name is Mirajane Strauss I'm S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail." Mirjane said as she introduced herself.

"Oh a S-Class huh well even if you are a **Fire Dragon Slayer** like me you still have no chance." Tsukishima said with a mixture of calm and cold in his voice

"So your a **Fire Dragon Slayer**?" Mirajane asked

"Yes I am but I will tell you this now you should of ran with your friends." Tsukishima said coldly.

"Why's that?" Mira asked in fear.

"Because your Chance of living would of be higher now i won't let you escape my hellfire." Tsukishima said coldly as he lit his hand on fire with light blue flames.

"Hellfire?"

"Yes I'm the **Hellfire Dragon Slayer.**" Tsukishima said as he charged at Mira

_With Natsu and Greed_

"What the hell is he made of!?" Natsu questioned as he jump back from Greed and grab his right hand it was twitching as his knuckles bleed and the rest of Natsu's body was covered in bruise.

"Come on is this all the great salamander has to offer?" Greed taunted as he waved his left hand back in forth.

"Not even close!" Natsu yelled as he gritted his teeth together in rage and charged at Greed With his hands set ablaze and punched forward with his left hand.

"That's the spirit!" Greed yelled as his right fist collided with Natsu left creating a shock wave as they tried to out do each other but then Natsu kneed Greed in the stomach with a flaming knee sending him flying back a bit.

"Chock on that." Natsu said as his both his hands now twitched while his both his knuckles bleed.

"Nice shot ya punk." Greed wheezed as he held his stomach and coughed up blood.

"**Fire Dragons Roar!**" Natsu yelled as he released a torrent of Flame's from his mouth towards Greed

"Tch Don't get to cocky punk." Greed said as he held up his right hand then his the blackish blue skin covering him came of his arm and made a barrier blocking Natus's roar then Natsu appeared above Greed with two of his hands set ablaze

"**With a flame on the right hand...****and a flame on the left hand...When you combine the flames together you get...Fire Dragon's Brilliant Fla****me!**" Natsu said as he brought his blazing hands together and made a giant fire ball in between them a brought it down on Greed's head

"Nice try kid but you won take me out that easily." Greed said as he lifted up his left arm above his head and did the same thing that he did with his right arm and made a barrier when the fireball hit the it made a giant explosion and Natsu landed behind greed and turned around to face him

"Did I get him?" Natsu asked himself as he watched the inferno rage that he created

"You came close kid but no i haven't bitten dust yet." Greed said as he walked out of the ragging inferno unharmed with his hands in his pockets

"Well shit I thought had you." Natsu said as he walked up to Greed with his hands set ablaze once more

"Yea you turned out to be more fun than had hoped for Salamander." Greed said as he took his hands from his pockets and harden his skin with blackish blue barrier around his arms again as he walked up to Natsu they were now only mere inches away from each other and Greed was only a few inches taller than Natsu

"So who's gonna make the first move you or me?" Greed asked

"Me." Was all Natsu said as he jab Greed in the gut with his right arm but then Greed grabbed his right fore arm with left hand.

"Wrong move Salamander." Greed said as he brought down his right arm on Natsu back and dug his claws into the middle Natsu back none of the claws hit his spine though as Natsu cried out in pain. Greed then flung him forward Natsu did some flips before he landed on his stomach.

"Ow I have to closes those wounds." Natsu said weakly as he seared the claw holes shut on his back and got up slowly.

"I'm surprised you can get up again." Greed taunted as he watched Natsu get up slowly.

"Shut up." Natsu said as he glared at Greed as Natsu set him self on fire releasing his magic power.

"Ou that's a scary look for you Salamander." Greed said.

"I will break your shield,beat you beat your master, and beat down the rest of these grunts and get back in time for linner." Natsu declared Ashe released more magic power making his flames exploded from his body more.

"Hahahahaha you can try take us down but it won't happen go right ahead I'll let try and break my shield." Greed said as he spread his arms open harden his shield around his entire body(his face looked like greeds when he fully puts on the shield over his body).

"It's your mistake for letting me do this." Natsu said as he released more magic power.

"I'm confident you can't crack my shield let alone break it." Greed said.

"Hgm ok then FULL MAGIC RELEASE **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART HIDDEN FIRE FORM CRIMSON LOTUS PHOENIX BLADE!**" Natsu roared as he jumped at Greed.

"What the fuck is this!" Greed yelled as he saw Igneel's head come at him and literally eat him as Natsu head butted Greed in the stomach. As they were fling threw buildings and the streets Greeds shield started to crack and then break Natsu fell from Greeds stomach and rolled on the ground as Greed kept going until he flew out of the town.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow fuck that hurt I fell like I crack my entire fucking skull!" Natsu yelled as he rolled on the ground clutching his head.

"Natsu!" Natsu heard someone call his name as he got up in pain as he reopen the wounds on his back of the ground and looked around until he saw Lucy,Loke, and Happy running at him well flying for Happy.

"Hey guys what's going." Natsu said as they ran up to him.

"Oh my god Natsu are you ok?!" Lucy asked with complete worry in her voice as she took in the appearance of her friend he was covered in bruises from head to toe,blood dripping down both sides of his face,his clothes in tatter the only thing that didn't have a rip in it was his scarf,and last but not least they couldn't see this one but blood was dripping down Natsu's back from the five holes in his back.

"Yea I'm fine just a little dizzy is all." Natsu said that was either from the blood lose or the concussion he has you pick but it's most likely both.

"How the hell are you fine your covered in bruises and your standing in a puddle of your own blood." Lucy exclaimed with complete worry in her voice.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed worried for his best friend.

"Ok fine I have five holes in my back from the fight I just finished see." Natsu said as he turned around and lifted his vest up and showed them the five holes in the middle of his back.

"Those are some wounds you have there." Tsukishima said as he stood on top of one of the non destroyed buldings holding some under his left arm Loke,Lucy,and Happy stood there scared while Natsu looked at him with a scowl.

"And who the hell are you?!" Natsu asked/yelled at Tsukishima.

'_Why the hell does he look so so familiar!_' Natsu thought to himself.

"Oh that's right you don't remember me allow me to jog your memory?" Tsukishima asked.

"The hell you talking about?!" Natsu asked as he grab his head as old repressed memory's started to steer inside Natsu head it was painfull and having a concussion didn't help either.

"My name is Tsukishima Matio and I'm one of the 3 gate keepers of Hell's Will also it's master and your brother." Tsukishima stated as Natsu fell to the ground in clutching his head in pain as he remembered his family. Then Natsu saw a beautiful women with long pink wavy flowing hair and blue gear like eyes.

"Mom." Next he saw a little girl a few years older than him she had long straight black hair with the same blue gear eyes as his mom.

"Satsuki." Next he saw a litte girl a year or two older than him with short shoulder length black hair and the same blue gear like eyes as his mom and sister.

"Ryūko." Next he saw a boy he was a good ten years older than him he had wavy black hair and a scar going vertically across his left eye.

"Tsukishima." Natsu said as he got up panting.

"Tsukishima your going to tell me every thing about are family you know right." Natsu demand still panting.

"First Natsu you will tell me is this your mate?" Tsukishima asked as he held Mira up by the back of her neck with her leather dress torn and burnt across and she was bruised and bloody

"M-Mira MIRA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" Natsu demanded his voice horsesd

"Oh nothing much i just...beat her with in a inch of her life." Tsukishima said coldly with a evil grin and that's when Natsu snap as a purple version of his ,Erza,and Mira's magic circle materalized underneath him then a coloum of purple flames erupted from his body

"Tsukishima I will kill you after you tell me every thing you know about are family!" Natsu declared coldly as his body was hidden from view his voice had a demonic eco to it all you could see where the his glowing lime green eyes in the towering inferno

"You can try."

_With Erza,Gray, and Crimson_

"Your good Crimson." Erza said threw her panting she was coverd in bruises as she stared down her opponents who was also covered in bruises and cuts.

"Your not to bad your self Titania." Crimson said threw his panting.

"Ready for round two?" Erza questioned as she drew her sword out.

"Let's go!" Crimson yelled as he jump back and landed on another ice spike with a with about 3 more in front of it.

"Requip!" Erza chanted as she jump forward as she switched out her armor and bounce of the 3 ice spikes in front of Crimson with icredable speed.

"She's fast." Crimson said as he watch Erza appear right in front in her **Flight Armor** with two swords.

"**Sonic Claw!**" Erza said as she cut Crimson on both of his shoulders knocking him off the ice spike and going over him.

"You can't move in mid air **Darkness Spread!**" Crimson said upside down as he created a purple-colored sphere from his hands firing many small projectiles at Erza which hit Erza slamming her into a frozen building.

"Damn it!" Erza said as she got up.

"**Dark Pulse!**" Crimson said as he flip in mid air landed then jumped at Erza and when he was a few feet away he swiped his right hand,triggering a chain of linear explosions.

"Its over." Crimson said as he turned around a started to walk away from Erza.

"Yea for you." Erza said as she walked out of the smoke as she finished sucking up the explosion.

"I hit you with enough force to kill how the hell are you alive?!" Crimson yelled/asked as he turned around and glare at Erza with rage clear plaster on his face.

"I ate it." Was all Erza said as she required into her Morning Star Armor.

"You ate it." Crimson said in disbelief.

"Yes I ate it know come at me." Erza said as she charged at Crimson swords at the ready.

"Fine then **Dark Burst!**" Crimson said as he charged his magic in his right hand.

"**Photon Slicer!**" Erza yelled as she collided her swords with Crimson's right hand creating a giant shock wave.

"Seems were even." Crimson said as he and Erza were in a power struggle

"Seems like it." Erza said as she tried to over power to Crimson then to her right a pillar of purple fire erupted into the sky.

"What the hell's that!" Crimson said as he lost his focus and his power lessen in the struggle and Erza took this to her advantage and beat him in the power struggle and slashing him in the stomach and in the chest sending Crimson flying back into a frozen building. Erza then required into her white blouse blue skirt and knee length black boots and was panting.

"Natsu." Erza said as she looked at the pillar of purple fire still in the sky but she heard the sound of ruble moving.

"TITANIA!...Were not done Titania!" Crimson yelled as he explode form the destoryed building he was sent with his hands glowing purple and landed in front of Erza.

"You can still move?" Erza asked in disbelief.

"Bearly I'm forcing my body to do this I will beat you." Crimson declared.

"Then let's end this now!" Erza said setting her hands ablaze.

"Bring it on TITANIA!" Crimson yelled as he charged at Erza.

"Here I come CRIMSON **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART CRIMSON LOTUS FIRE DRAGON'S FIST!**" Erza yelled as she charge at each other this was the final stage of the fight and they both knew it. Crimson vanished and tried to strike Erza with two punches, but Erza caught them, stopping them with her own fists. Yet another deadlock… until both were shot back… finally they both began to scream wildly before they charged and began to punch randomly, and so fast that it was impossible to tell if they were hitting anything. The two fighters weren't even bothering to try and protect themselves as they kept up their fireing of there rapid-fire attacks it was pure offense now no defense what so ever.

"Who ever win's this struggle win's." Gray said as he watched the rapid-fire punches go off as Erza started to win in the punching fest.

"No I can't loses...no I won't loses!" Crimson said as Erza broke there struggle as Crimson lost his footing and stumble back as Erza pored all of her remaining magic into her right hand of fire.

"No you lost Crimson." Erza said as she jab Crimson in the stomach and with a mighty roar she sent him flying.

"I win Crimson." Erza said as she stood up straight and turn to look at the tower of purple flames still going strong.

"You going to stand there all day or you going to actually find out what happening with flame brain?" Gray said as he ran up to her.

"Yeah come on let's go Gray!" Erza said as she and Gray ran towards the tower of purple flames.

_With Natsu And The Others_

"Is that so well you can try all you want but that won't happen you can't beat me as long I have her." Tsukishima said as he held Mira by her neck and stared at the pillar of fire coming from his little brother.

"Give Mira back!" Natsu demand for inside the pillar of fire.

"You have to take her from me." Tsukishima said.

"Ok then." Natsu said as he disappeared and reappeared I front of Tsukishima still covered in Purple flames and kneed Tsukishima in the stomach forcing him to let go of Mira Natsu jump back and grab Mira when he jump back so she wouldn't fall.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed with worry when he landed next to her with Mira under his right arm as the flames came of him. his skin had turned pale white,his hair turned purple, his finger and toe nails became claws,his ears became pointy,his fangs grew longer or his canine teeth,a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing his left eye vertically, and finally his eyes had turned into lime green slits filled with rage.

"Don't worry Lucy I'm fine." Natsu said with a litte demonic Eco in his voice.

"Your wounds there gone." Lucy said as she saw all the bruises and even the blood on his face disappeared she then look at his back and the holes in his back were gone.

"Lucy take Mira and get her to north city and get her some help." Natsu said as his sensitive ears pick up on rubble moving from where he had sent Tsukishima.

"But what about you?" Lucy question.

"I'll be find if you don't leave now Mira will die!" Natsu order Lucy he was worried about Mira but if he didn't take care of his brother right here and now they would all die.

"But-".

"Please Lucy just go I can't protect you Happy and Mira while I fight and even I can tell if Mira doesn't get help soon she will die so please go get her help." Natsu begged as he cut her off.

"Ok I will but is he really your brother?" Lucy asked.

"Y-Yea he really is i-i'll tell you guys more a-about when this is over." Natsu said stuttering a bit.

"Ok Natsu. Happy Loke come on help me move Mira." Lucy order satisfied with Natsu answer she could here it in his voice that he knew so little about his family and was sad about that.

"Be careful Natsu." Loke said as he hoisted Mira on his back.

"I will you be careful with her." Natsu said as Loke gave him a nod for yes.

"Natsu you better kick this guys butt for Mira." Happy said a little scared of how Natus looked and sounded.

"Aye I will and Happy your in charge of looking after Mira you got that and I'm sorry if I look scary to you right now." Natsu order and apologized.

"Aye sir!" Happy said happily(no pun intend) as he flew of after Loke and Lucy.

"Now that all are distractions are out the way let's get started." Tsukishima said as he stood on the same building as before.

"Yea let's." Natsu said as he disappeared but Tsukishima never lost track of him he looked up and saw Natsu his right foot was cover in flames.

"He's fast." Tsukishima said in a amused tone

"**DEMON FLAME DRAGON'S**!" Natsu started

"Demon Flame." Tsukishima said onfirming what he just heard

"**TALON!**" Natsu finished as he spun forward and did a axel kick but Tsukishima blocked by crossing his arms over his head in a x

'What incredible force' Tsukishima thought as the roof he was standing on started to crack beneath his feet

"RYHAAAAAA!" Natsu yelled as he put more force into his kick and drove it into Tsukishima's sending him down the three story building he was standing on then Natsu started to suck in some

"**Hellfire Dragon's Roar!**" Light blue torrent of fire erupted from the rubble that Tsukishima was under

"**Demon Flame Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu countered with a torrent of purple fire when the two attack collided they were at a deadlock they were dead even no one moving a inch

'So this the power...of a dragon and his mate.' Tsukishima thought as he couldn't push Natsu's attack and Natsu also couldn't push Tsukishima untill Natsu turned his rage into power and started to push Tsukishima's attack down word with only one thought running threw his head

'He hurt Mira I will kill him I will kill him I will kill I will kill kill KILL KILL KILL!' Natsu thought as he had snap the power of Mira's Satan Soul was to much for his mind he had give way to reason and given into the power

"What the hell is this where is he getting this much power from!" Tsukishima exclaimed as he jump back so he wouldn't get hit by Natsu's roar Natsu then explode from the flames and started a barrage of flaming punches

'_I probably can't eat his flames with a name like demon flame it probably has darkness magic mixed in with those flames. He seem more in rated than before and he's just attacking wildly so the power was to much for his mind_.' Tsukishima figure out in his head as he dodge his brothers wild punches and walked back.

"What's the matter Natsu can't me." Tsukishima taunted as he kept on dogging Natsu's random punches.

"Grh I'll show you!" Natsu yelled as he ingulf his right fist with a lot flames and with one fast strike punched Tsukishima in the stomach and Tsukishima coughed up blood

"I didn't see that punch." Tsukishima said as he back away from Natsu after he took his brothers fist from stomach and took 4 steps back while holding his stomach

"I will kill you." Natsu said as he glared at Tsukishima

"N-No I won't I need him." Natsu said as he grab his head with his left hand

"No he dies for what he did." Natsu said as he grab his head right hand

"No he lives I won't kill." Natsu said as he fell to his knees shake ing his head

"He must die."

"No I won't kill."

"He dies."

"He lives."

"Dies!"

"Lives!"

"Dies!"

"Lives!"

"Dies!"

"Lives!"

"DIES!"

"LIVES!"

"DIESSSSS!"

"He's completely snap he's in between sanity and insanity come on Natsu fight it." Tsukishima said as he watched his little brother argue with him self.

"No I won't kill any one no matter what I won't kill especially my own brother I know what he did to Mira was wrong and I will never forgive him for it but I need him to tell me about my family but that won't stop me from beating him with in a inch of his life." Natsu said as his will reclaimed his sanity he was panting heavily from the internal conflict but it won't stop him.

"Like I said before if you want that information you have to it beat out of me." Tsukishima said as he list his right fist on fire.

"That's fine by me I was planing on beating the hell out of you any way." Natsu said as lit his own right fist on fire

"Heh lets go." Tsukishima said as he jump at Natsu

"Yea let's." Natsu said as he did the same

"**Hellfire Dragon's!**"

"**Demon Flame Dragon's**!"

"**Iron Fist!**" Tsukishima and Natsu said in unison as there fist collided in yet another deadlock after they couldn't push each other they went into a barrage of kicks and punches which the brothers met each other blow for blow kick for kick punch for punch until they both punched each other in the face with Natsu right arm crossing over Tsukishimas left arm sending each other flying back they tumble a bit as Natsu was sent out of the building and Tsukishima was sent further in.

"Time to break out the big gun's." Natsu said as he got up lit his right hand on fire and enveloped his left hand with darkness magic

"I see what your doing Natsu i'll play along." Tsukishima said as he lit both his hands on fire but formed a wolf in his right hand

"**With the flame of the dragon in my right hand...****and the darkness of the demon in my left hand...When you combine the fire and darkness together you get!**" Natsu said as he brought his hands together

"**With a hell's dog's in my right hand...****and hell's flame in my the left hand...When you bring them together you creat!**" Tsukishima said as he also brought his hands together

"**Demon Flame Dragon's Brillant Flame!**"

"**Hellfire Dragon's Hellhound!"** Tsukishima and Natsu yelled as they threw there attacks at each other. Tsukishima's attack was a flaming wolf and Natsu's was giant purple ball of fire. When the attack's collided it caused a giant explosion.

'This is my chance!" Natsu thought as he jump thre the explosion when he came out the other side he deck Tsukishima with right fist he then kept punching Tsukishima in the face for about 12 more punches give or take Natsu then knee his big brother in the gut twice then gave him a 'DOUBLE UPPERCUT' sending him in the air

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art Demon Flame Dragon's Fist!" Natsu yelled as he began to rapidly punch his big brother after many more and I mean many punches Natsu sent Tsukishima flying

'Damn he...beat me.' Tsukishima thought with a smile as he was sent flying after panting really hard and bending over and leaning on his knees Natsu drop his new form and walked up to were he had sent Tsukishima.

"Start talking." Natsu demanded.

"Fine I will tell you about are family." Tsukishima said weakly

* * *

**OMAKE**

A Chibi Erza and Mira were in Miras hospital room with Mira sitting up in a hospital bed

Erza(Frantic):Mira oh my god are you ok!

Mira(Calm):Yes Erza I'm fine I just need to rest for a bit is all.

Erza(Pissed):Where's the bastard that did this to you I'll rip him to shreds!

Mira(Calm Still):You don't have to do that.

Erza(Pissed/Curious):Why the hell not?!

Mira(Deadpand):Are Dragon already did it.

Erza(Pissed/Jealous): He could at least let me gets some good shots in.

Mira(Giggled): You want to hear something funny?

Erza(Curious): Sure.

Mira(Straight Faced): Our brother in law was the one who beat the shit out of me

Erza(Clueless and tilted her head to the side): Eh.

Mira&Erza: Next time on **A Demon Dragon Hunters Scarlet Flame **Natsu's Family.  


Mira(Giggled): I find that funny.

Erza(Exclamied): How the hell do you find that funny?

* * *

**COC's**

Greed-Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

Name in story-Greed Yao.

Other stuff-Greed look's like the second Greed or I should say he looked like Greeling your choice for the name he will may show up again in later chapters still debating on that.

Shūkuro Tsukishima-Bleach.

Name in the story-Tsukishima Matio.

Other stuff-Tsukishima's face is the same in bleach but as you already know he does not have his fullbringer powers from bleach he's the Hellfire Dragon Slayer and Natsu oldest sibling he will show up again but don't know when and if you can't imagine his hellfire think of Bule Exsorstis Hellfire that Rin has.

Ryūko Matoi-Kill la Kill.

Name in the story-Ryūko Matoi.

Other Stuff-Ryūko was only mention but she will make her appearance next chapter for sure she will pretty much the same as in kill la kill her powers are undecided and if you were hopping for her skimpy Senketsu clothing well you will be disappointed because it will not be happening also she is Natsu youngest big sister.

Satsuki Kiryūin-Kill la Kill.

Name in the story-Satsuki Matoi.

Other stuff-Like Ryūko she was only mention but she will make her appearance next chapter for sure i don't know about her personality yet so I don't know and her powers are undecided but it will probably have some to do with a sword and like Ryūko she will not be wearing the skimpy Junketsu she is also Natsu oldest big sister.

* * *

**AND DONE WITH THE NINTH CHAPTER AND DROP A CLIFFHANGER ON YOUR ASSES MAN WAS IT LONG I THINK ITS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I WRITEN FOR THIS STORY SO FAR BUT ANY WAY HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE FIGHTS AND THE REVELATIONS TO NATSU FAMILY AND HIS FAMILY WONT RUN SOME EMPIRE LIKE ERZA'S MOTHER IN THE ORIGINAL BUT STAY TUNE TO FIND OUT SO REIVEW FAV AND FOLLOW ULTIMATE PENGUIN SINGING OFF SYŌNARA**

**P.S who else thinks E.N.D is Natsu's brother or something like that because I sure do like I'm sure Zeref is Natsu dad well any way this is just rambling ing ore it if you want**


End file.
